Same
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: “I always knew that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were similar in many ways but I never thought that they would be the same person” was what I was thinking as I saw Danny Fenton transform into Danny Phantom. DxS minor TxV Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: "I always knew that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were similar in many ways but I never thought that they would be the same person" was what I was thinking as I saw Danny Fenton transform into Danny Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

"**Hey Tuck!" I yelled to Tucker who was a few feet in front of me. **

"**Wait up!" I called out to Tucker. He turned around wearing his yellow shirt and khaki pants, along with his signature beret on his head.**

"**Hurry up Sam, we're going to be late!" he yelled out before jogging ahead.**

"**Tucker!" I called out desperately as I chased after him thinking of the many ways to kill him for leaving me behind. I put on an extra burst of speed and passed Tucker easily.**

"**Buh bye" I said, grinning as I crooked my little finger in a wave to him. He looked furious for a minute before trying his best to catch up with me. I laughed and raced on ahead. Since I kept looking back at Tucker to mock him, it was only natural that I did bump into someone. **

"**Oof!" I called out as I landed on my butt. **

"**Ouch" another voice called out. I recognized that voice instantly.**

"**Danny, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Danny was the most popular and unobtainable boy at school. Even Paulina hadn't been able to go out with him. He was looking as gorgeous as ever in his white and red tee along with his blue jeans. He looked up with those gorgeous ice blue eyes of his and I almost melted. Almost.**

"**I'm fine" he said as he grabbed my hand and hoisted himself up. By now Tucker had caught up.**

"**Hah, hah, Sam you meanie, you ran on ahead without waiting for me!" Tucker wheezed out. I just laughed before looking at him.**

"**Hey, you were the one who didn't wait for me first" I said as I dusted imaginary dust off my black, green striped skirt. I also wore a black tee with a purple circle in the middle along with combat boots.**

"**It's a wonder how you can run so fast with those heavy boots weighing you down" Tucker commented for the 13****th**** time today.**

"**Tuck. You repeated that for the 13****th**** time already. I get the picture but more importantly," I turned to Danny who was standing beside me**

"**You hurt? I'm really sorry I should have looked where I was running" I apologized for the 2****nd**** time today.**

"**Its okay, I'm not hurt at all" Danny smiled kindly at me. I smiled back. And of course, Tucker had to ruin this moment.**

"**Stop smiling you two! There's only five minutes left before the bell goes!" exclaimed Tucker as he looked at his PDA. That boy never goes anywhere without his PDA I swear.**

"**Oh crap" both Danny and I muttered before racing off leaving Tucker behind in our dust.**

**We managed to reach the doors of Casper High 2 minutes before the bell rang. Tucker caught up to us just as the bell rang. **

"**Hah, hah, you two are way too fast" he managed to wheeze out before collapsing. **

"**C'mon Tuck you just have to walk to the classroom now and quickly" since Tucker didn't give any sign of getting up, I looked at Danny, who was staring at Tucker before looking up at me, pleadingly. Danny just sighed and grabbed one of Tucker's arms while I grabbed the other. We began to drag him down the corridor to Mr. Lancer's English class. **

"**You sure Tucker won't be angry with us for dragging him?" asked Danny as he looked uncertainly at me, then Tucker.**

"**Trust me, he'll thank you for it someday" I answered. We continued to drag him down the corridor to Mr. Lancer's class earning a lot of stares from the students. Well, and some glares from the female population of the students.**

"**Somehow, I feel as though the girls are dying to kill me for walking with you" I said as I glared back at one of the girls causing her to gulp and run screaming, **

"**Mommy!" I laughed at that ridiculous sight before turning my gaze back to Danny.**

"**Yeah, that tends to happen a lot to girls who walk with me except for Jazz" laughed Danny. I laughed along with him and decided to joke along.**

"**Well, next time maybe is should get some bodyguards when I decide to walk with you, just in case" we both laughed out loud at this causing more stares (and glares) from the students. We finally reached Mr. Lancer's classroom of hell.**

'**Well, we reached. Thanks. You might want to cover your ears" I said before I sucked in my breath and yelled,**

"**Tucker, get that lazy butt of yours up right now or I will make you do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups and 50 laps around the school!" **

"**I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Tucker as he sprang up. At this, Danny began laughing his head off. I smiled at Danny before Mr. Lancer came rushing out.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" he asked. I immediately started to talk about the history of Egyptians and continued to babble on for the next 2 minutes before Mr. Lancer yelled,**

"**Enough! Miss Manson, I'm glad you read up on the Egyptians history and all but…oh never mind, just get in class all three of you" Tucker, Danny and I smiled at each other behind Lancer's back before going to our respective seats.**

"**Right" said Mr. Lancer as he returned to whatever he was saying before. I decided that it wasn't of interest to me and tuned him out after a few words. **

"**Hey, Tuck. You thought of anything to do for this weekend yet?" I asked as I turned to face him. Today was Thursday and it was only 2 days before Saturday came.**

"**Going out with Val on Saturday…going out with my parents on Sunday" he answered. I sighed and thought, 'Lucky bastard…he gets to spend time with his parents and girlfriend…well not exactly his girlfriend but soon-to-be…' **

"**Hmm so I see you finally persuaded Valerie to go out with you" I commented and laughed silently at Tucker's shocked expression. Honestly, Tucker had been trying to get Valerie to go out with him ever since the start of this year. At first, Valerie had just chased him away or not paid any heed to him. But I can see that she's slowly felling for Tucker. The goofy Tucker who has been my best friend ever since pre-k and who can never go even a second without his PDA or 'baby' (insert gag here).**

"**Well…it did took a few weeks of persuading but I still got her to go out with me unlike you who has never got the guts to ask Danny out" he whispered. I glared at him and looked over at Mr. Lancer before leaning over and whispering,**

"**For the last time, I do not like Danny! He's just a classmate. Oh and by the way remember to thank him for helping me drag you here to class" Tucker was silent after this. I guess he ignored my comment about me not liking Danny. He seemed to be contemplating whether it was a good thing or not to be dragged to class. He turned to me and was about to open his mouth when Danny beat him to it.**

"**Mr. Lancer! May I go to the toilet please?" he yelled out. Danny was always excusing himself from Mr. Lancer's class. I looked over at Mr. Lancer who sighed and nodded. Danny smiled and ran from his seat out the class. **

"**Well, let's continue" Mr. Lancer said and I turned to Tucker to ask him what he was going to say when someone yelled,**

"**Ghost!" it was probably Paulina judging by that high-pitched and annoying voice.**

**Not much of a cliffhanger but...it's just the start anyway...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP charaters**

"**Phantom, save me!" she yelled out again. Even though she was trying to get Danny to go out with her, everyone knows she has a major crush on Phantom but since Phantom only shows up whenever there's a ghost attack, it makes it pretty impossible for Paulina to see him often, or even get to have a decent chat with him. Everyone suddenly began booting out of their seats and heading for the doors as the box ghost floated around yelling something about ruling the word with boxes. I got up along with the others but was pushed back down. Tucker by now was already outside. We had made up and agreement. Since it was so chaotic whenever there was a ghost attack, both of us would go separately and meet up outside. I looked to see who it was that pushed me down but there was no one in sight except for the ghost that always yelled 'box'. I gulped and started creeping towards the wall nearest the door as quietly as I could all the while praying that the ghost wouldn't notice me.**

"**Didn't I just sent you back to the Ghost Zone yesterday?" came an irritated but still, extremely husky voice. 'Phantom' I thought as I began to inch my way to the wall. **

"**Fear me, for I am the box ghost!" he yelled waving his hands in the air pathetically. **

'**Huh…he doesn't seem that scary' I thought.**

"**Just shut up and get in the thermos" said Phantom as he took out a thermos and uncapped it, sucking up the Box Ghost in a flash of bluish-white light.**

"**Wow…" I said, forgetting that I was supposed to be trying to escape not make it obvious I was here. Phantom turned around and his eyes widened. **

"**H…Hi" I stumbled out before trying to make a run for the door.**

"**Wait! I'm not going to hurt you" he said, hands extended out to me. Even though the Box Ghost was pathetic, not all ghosts were like that. And Phantom was on a way different level than all the others since he was always fighting and winning. Even though he had proved he was one of the good guys when he saved an old lady from a ghost attack, I still had to be wary of him. Who knew if he was just trying to get on our good side and then turn on us? I stared at him and his extended hand warily. Taking a few steps forward until I was face to face with him, I stared into his eyes. I know its lame and all but they did say the eyes were the windows to the soul. I searched his eyes, trying to see if he had any evil intentions.**

"**Uh, you okay?" he asked. I stared at him some more before asking,**

'**Why are you doing this?" **

"**What?"**

"**Don't ghosts like you hate humans? Then why are you helping us? And saving us on a regular basis?" I asked while staring intently at him.**

"**Well…Uh…I was once human…I just thought…" he trailed off. **

"**Oh well, I guess I'll trust you for now…" I said as I slipped my hand into his extended hand.**

"**Say, can you give me a ride home? I'm guessing everyone left already" Tucker would probably be angry at me but somehow I felt like this was the only chance to get to know Phantom, to see whether he harbored any ill intentions and…somehow I felt as though something was pulling me towards him…I wanted to know so much more about him. **

"**I guess…hang on" he said as he put his hand around my waist and floated up through the ceilings and then out onto the roof of the school.**

"**Whoa!" I yelled out in surprise and clung onto him tighter. Suddenly realizing how close we were, I blushed and looked down.**

"**It's okay…its best if you hang on tight" At this, I blushed even harder but nonetheless clung on tighter to him. **

"**Hang on" Phantom said before taking off.**

"**AHH!!" I yelled and clung on even tighter to Phantom's jumpsuit. I buried my head in his jumpsuit, not daring to look down or ahead, just in case I fell.**

"**Come on, look" Phantom said. Slowly, I turned my head from Phantom jumpsuit and looked on ahead. It was breathtaking. The birds were flying, and the setting sun set the sky ablaze. **

"**Wow…" unknowingly, I let go of Phantom and almost immediately began to fell.**

"**AHH!!" I yelled out as I began plummeting down to earth.**

**Ehhehe...tried my best for a cliffhanger (To anyone who read before i edited sry bout the mistake) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**You know when you are going to die some people say how your whole life flashes before your eyes? Well, I started to think about the time when I still liked to wear pink fluffy dresses and then when I met Tucker and those boys I beat up for bullying Tucker and then when I started hating pink and began to wear black, my mother's mortified expression when she first caught sight of me wearing black, my father's disapproval to my gothic ways…as I was thinking these, tears brimmed in my eyes. I didn't want to die…I wanted to live, along with Tucker and even my unbearable parents.**

"**Sam!" my eyes snapped open when I heard my name being called out. Phantom? How did he know my name?**

"**Sam! Hang on!!" he yelled out as he flew downwards towards me. He stretched out his hand and I reached out my hand. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at me concerned. I nodded numbly. My mind was so full of my near-death that I didn't even remember that he had called out my name when I hadn't told it to him yet.**

"**That was too close…what were you thinking?" he asked as he set me on the ground.**

"**I'm sorry…I was just so surprised at how beautiful it was and forgot…" I mumbled. **

"**Never mind, as long as you're safe" he said.**

"**Thanks" without knowing what I was doing; I hugged him on an impulse.**

"**Sam?" he asked, surprised. **

"**Oh! I'm sorry! I was just…" **

"**Its okay" he smiled down kindly at me. Suddenly I remembered.**

"**By the way…how did you know my name?" I asked as I stared at him quizzically.**

"**Well…uh…I hang out at Casper sometimes so I caught your name when I was sitting in your class" he said while scratching the back of his neck.**

"**Oh…thanks anyway. I think I can get home by myself now" I smiled at him before running off and waving at him.**

"**Bye!" I called out before running all the way back home.**

**When I finally reached my mansion and running all the way up to my room, I collapsed on my bed, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. What was that? Why, why had I hugged him? Even if he saved my life, it wasn't something I would do! What was happening to me? I buried my head into my pillow and was reminded of me burying my head into his chest. Argh! What the hell was happening to me?**

**Hehe...Sam's in a dilemma and so am i arghh!! And thanks to Artgirl4, mystery writer5775 and LoveInsanity for reviewing...as for the box ghost yeah Sam shouldn't be afraid of him but then everyone in Amity is afraid of ghosts...evev if it is the box ghost XD Anyway please review...any advice would be welcomed. And sorry if its too short **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**Okay maybe, because I had nearly died there I lost my senses. So that would explain why I hugged him. Whew…that made me feels so much better. I really should call Tucker…I suppose he's worried sick about me by now. Picking up my cell phone, I punched in Tucker's number and waited for him to pick up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Tucker, is that you?"**

"**Sam!! Where were you?! I was going crazy out there looking for you!"**

"**I got trapped in the classroom"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Some jerk or bitch pushed me down…or it could have been an accident but I bet you it wasn't"**

"**Then couldn't you have called sooner?" asked Tucker, a hint of impatience in his voice.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" Tucker sighed before replying,**

"**It's fine…at least you're safe. Anyway did the ghost do anything?" **

"**Nah…in my opinion he was kind of lame...can't even figure out why I or the class was scared of such a lame ghost"**

"**Sam are you crazy?! Ghosts are evil! I don't think anyone of them can be lame"**

"**Well, he was lame…shouting about ruling the world with boxes…what the heck can boxes do?"**

"**Well…anyway just be careful next time ok?"**

"**Fine" **

"**Okay I got to go, bye!"**

"**Bye" With that, I hung up. Now what am I going to do? No one was at home; father and mother were overseas on a business trip and grandmother was at her friend's house. I sighed and decided to get a cold shower before going to sleep. Grabbing a towel, I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the showerhead. As the cold water gushed out and onto me, I sighed in relief. A shower always made me forget my problems. After spending around an hour in there, I turned off the showerhead and wrapped the towel around myself before going back into my bed room. **

'**Now to find some clothes' I thought as I walked into my walk-in closet and just took out an oversized tee. It would be easy to change out of it and into my everyday **

**attire in the morning. I slipped it on and started to wipe my hair dry. Finally, when it dried, I flopped down on my bed to sleep and quickly found myself falling asleep.**

**Well, a normal typical night i guess...as for her pajamas, i kinda wasn't sure what she would wear so...it was random XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters

'**Ring…' **

'**Slam' **

"**Darn it…" I murmured as I rubbed my eyelids. Looking at the clock, I nearly fell out of my bed in surprise. It was already 7! Tucker would be so angry at me for coming late. Hurriedly, I grabbed my shirt and skirt before booting into the bathroom. My shower took more or less 5 minutes. Slipping on my shirt and skirt, I dashed out of my room and hurried downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast on the way. I grabbed my combat boots and dashed out onto the pavement, running and slipping them on at the same time.**

"**All done" I said as I put the toast in my mouth and begun to dash towards Tucker's house. Soon, it loomed into sight and I saw a figure tapping its foot impatiently against the pavement.**

"**Sorry!" I yelled out to the figure.**

"**Sam! This is the second time in a row that you're late! What happened to you?" he asked while examining me closely.**

"**That isn't important! We're going to be late if don't hurry! Come on!" I grabbed Tucker's hand and immediately began to drag him to school.**

"**Run!" I yelled at Tucker who had let go of my hand and was panting and wheezing.**

"**Tucker hurry!" I called out, desperate to get Tucker to run.**

"**I can't" Tucker managed to wheeze out as he dragged his feet across the pavement towards me, who was jogging on the spot. I must have dragged him too fast, I thought as I looked at Tucker helplessly. Suddenly, an idea struck. I dashed towards Tucker and swiped his PDA from his pocket. **

"**My baby!" he called out as he reached for it. I held it out of his reach and said,**

"**If you catch me, I'll give it back to you. If you don't I'll throw it away" I immediately began to run towards the school, Tucker following behind. I smirked. My plan had worked. Tucker was now running with all his might for his 'baby'. We reached the school in record time and managed to make it to Mr. Lancer's class in time. **

"**Hah, Sam, hah, my, hah, baby, hah, give, hah, it, hah, back" said Tucker, panting and holding out his hand limply.**

"**Here" I said as I placed the PDA in his hand.**

"**Yes! My baby!" yelled out Tucker as he began rubbing it with his face. I looked on disgustedly. Even if I was used to this display of affection Tucker often showed to his PDA, I was still disgusted. **

"**Mr. Fenton, what excuse do you have for being late now?" Lancer's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up and saw Danny rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and mumbling something. Hmm, Phantom had done that too…I thought as I looked on quizzically. Since Danny did help me and Tucker once, I figured I would help him too.**

"**Mr. Lancer! Danny was helping an old lady cross the road, that's why he was late!" I called out. Danny looked at me and smiled. I nodded and smiled back. **

"**Is that so…well, why didn't you say so Danny? Take a seat" said Lancer. Danny smiled and made his way to his seat, the girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. I gagged at their disgusting behaviors, even more at Paulina who was batting her eyelashes at him. As Danny reached my table, he bent down and whispered,**

"**Thanks Sam"**

"**No problem" He smiled at me and made his way to his seat at the back of the class. **

"**Well, let's get back to my lesson" Mr. Lancer turned back to the board and began to write something down. I started to play with my pen until a paper ball hit my desk. Huh? Who could that be? I grabbed it, made sure Lancer wasn't looking and unfolded it.**

'**Hey, bitch what were you doing with MY Danny? Signed Paulina' this is so immature, I thought as I read the note. Grabbing my pen, I began to write back.**

'**First of all, I am not a bitch unlike you slut. And secondly, since when was Danny yours? Especially seeing as you didn't help him just now. Thirdly, what right do you have to call me bitch? At least I, unlike you don't go around hooking up guys when I'm free, slut.' Satisfied, I crunched the note back into a paper ball and took careful aim at Paulina's head.**

"**Ouch!" I smirked as my target hit its mark. That will show that slut.**

"**Yes, Miss Sanchez? What might your problem be now?"**

"**Something hit me!" Paulina whined.**

"**Nothing hit you Miss Sanchez, now keep quiet" said Mr. Lancer as he turned back to the board. Paulina pouted and began to look for the thing that had hit her. When she finally spotted the paper ball, she picked it up and unfolded it. I watched as her expression changed to one of rage. She turned around and glared at me and mouthed,**

"**Manson, you had better watch out" I merely shrugged and gave her a death glare of my own. Paulina gulped and backed down almost immediately. Heh, all those years of scaring boys didn't go to waste. Hours ticked by and soon,**

'**Ring!!!' the sound of the bell sounded. Almost immediately, everyone in class stood up and begun dashing out the door, whatever Mr. Lancer was saying was drowned out by the voices of students. **

"**Sam!" a voice called out.**

"**Hey Tucker, come on lets get to the cafeteria" I said and grabbed his hand, prepared to drag him there if I had to.**

"**Sam?" another voice called out.**

"**Oh, hi Danny" I said as I turned around to face him.**

"**Do you mind if I eat with you guys?" **

"**Not at all" **

"**Great!" Danny smiled a wide grin at me and Tucker. I smiled back and began to lead the way. **

"**I'm starving!" yelled out Tucker when we finally reached the cafeteria. Tucker immediately rushed to one of the all meat counters while I made my way to the vegetarian counters.**

"**I'll have a salad" I said when it was my turn. Having ordered, I made my way back to the table I always sat at with Tucker. Tucker was already there, gulping everything down. **

"**Eww, Tucker, could you please think of those animals? And you know it disgusts me when you eat like this…I feel like barfing" I said, forgetting that Danny was sitting with us. **

"**So you're a vegetarian Sam?" I nodded and bit into my salad.**

"**I see" he said and turned back to his burger.**

"**Hey bitch!" an annoying, high-pitched voice called out, close to my ear. I cringed and turned around to glare at Paulina.**

"**What is it Paulina?" I asked. Honestly, I wasn't interested to hear whatever crap she wanted to say but since I was eating and when I weighed the importance listening to Paulina or eating my salad I decided that eating my salad won hands down. **

"**Hey! Look at me you boyfriend stealer!" she yelled, I turned around to yell back at her when I saw an incoming hand, aimed right at my face.**

**heheh Sam's in trouble with Paulina...anyways i might update late since i am working on another story, Hatred, Vengeance, Sins. For those who are free please read it and tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

**I was about to grab the hand toss it over me and onto the table when another hand reached out and caught it.**

"**That's enough Paulina" said Danny in his deep voice.**

"**Danny!" Paulina called out and her expression changed from one of rage to one of pleasant surprise.**

"**I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!" she said as she attempted to hug Danny. He pushed her away and asked,**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**But you were holding my hand!" Paulina exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. I had to resist the urge to smack that grin off her face but being the saint that I was, I decided to burst her bubble and remind her of her status as an idiot.**

"**He was holding your hand to stop you from hitting me you dummy" I said, hands on my hip as I looked at her.**

"**Oh, you're just jealous that he didn't hold your hand" Paulina said, examining her fingernails. I could swear my temper was at boiling point right now. I stormed over and grabbed the Latino girl by the collar of her shirt.**

"**Listen here you slut. I was not jealous. I just couldn't stand you or your idiocy any longer" I said before I released her and walked back to my table.**

"**And some people still want to eat. Didn't your parents tell you that to never disturb or stare at someone when they're eating? You ill-mannered brat" I said as i turned to glare at her before sitting down at my table and eating my salad.**

"**You'll regret ever crossing me Manson. Just you wait" she said before she turned on her heel and went back to the popular table where only people who were rich could sit. **

"**Wow, I never thought you had it in you Sam" said Danny as he looked at me eating my salad as though what had happened just now was but a dream. But nightmare would be a more appropriate word even though it wasn't scary in the least.**

"**Thanks" I said and turned back to my salad.**

"**Sam, are you crazy? You just made Paulina, the most popular girl in school your enemy! She's going to do everything to make your life miserable!" Tucker exclaimed. He had hid in a corner while I had been talking to the slut.**

"**Hey, unlike that girl, I know martial arts. I can so kick her ass anytime I want" I said nonchalantly, not caring what Tucker or Danny would think.**

"**Man, I always knew you were crazy but to be this crazy?" said Tucker as he stared incredulously at me. I simply shrugged and continued to eat my salad. Danny looked to me, then to Tucker and then began to eat.**

"**Hey, are you really ready to draw attention to yourself by making Paulina your enemy?" asked Tucker as he looked at me inquisitively. I looked up from my salad and at him and nodded.**

"**Of course I am. Plus I would have pointed out Danny was never her boyfriend if Danny hadn't intervened" with that said, I glared at Danny. He shrugged and replied,**

"**Sorry but it was better to avoid a fight. You'd get in trouble instead of Paulina"**

"**That makes sense" both Tucker and I said.**

"**Oh well, Tucker you better hurry up. The bell is going to ring any minute now" I said as I looked around for a clock. Suddenly, the bell sounded. Students began pushing back their chairs and standing up, preparing to go back to class.**

"**Oh crap!" Tucker hurriedly wolfed down the remaining of his meal while I looked away in disgust. **

"**Come on!" said Danny as he grabbed my hand and began running. 'Oh my god, this is the first time I ever held hands with a guy besides Tucker! Well normally I hold Tucker's hand because I need to drag him to school…Danny's just doing what I do to Tucker all the time! But why is my heart pounding so fast?' I continued to run, Danny dragging me along as I thought. Finally I came to the conclusion that it must have been the running. There was no other explanation for the sudden speed of my heart. Whew, that must be it. Wonder what I was so worried for. I thought as I continued to run with Danny. Tucker was nowhere in sight. He probably couldn't catch up, I thought. Soon, we had reached the classroom, not looking where I was going; I bumped into the back of Danny as he stopped.**

**So why did Danny stop? Any guesses? Please review!P.S. if i made any mistake about Paulina being a Latino pls tell me**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters. The teacher's name was just an idea

"**Vlad…" I heard him murmur before looking down at me. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry!" said Danny as he held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up, dusting imaginary dust off my skirt.**

"**Well, well look what we have here. Two latecomers" an unfamiliar voice said.**

"**Huh?" I looked up from dusting my skirt and saw a man with grayish-white hair in a business suit walking over to me and Danny.**

"**Who…" I asked as I stared at him. If he was one of the teachers, I had never seen him before.**

"**Vlad" growled Danny as he glared at this 'Vlad' person.**

'**Why, hello Daniel" his greeting might have been pleasant to others who weren't paying close attention to his tone but I could hear it, a sense of mocking and malice was hidden under this so called pleasant greeting.**

"**Mr. Vlad? Can we go in?" I asked as I looked between Danny and him. Danny was glaring at him and Vlad was just looking at him, well, mockingly I guess.**

"**Why, yes you may Miss Manson. I was just about done talking to your teacher. Excuse me" I made way for him and watched as Danny glowered.**

"**Danny?" He turned to look up at me and his eyes softened.**

"**It's nothing" I nodded and went into the classroom, Danny following close behind. Taking my seat, I kept looking at the door, waiting for Tucker to come in. 'C'mon, what's keeping you?' I was beginning to worry that he had run into some sort of trouble when I heard a faint screaming. I cupped my ears and managed to make out the word 'Help!' someone was yelling help! And that voice…it couldn't be…Tucker?!**

"**Miss Seah!" I raised my hand as I stood up.**

"**What is it Miss Manson?" asked the teacher as she turned to look at me.**

"**Uh…I have to go to the bathroom!" I called out. I need to get to Tucker fast!**

"**Oh. Of course! Go ahead" said Miss Seah, smiling. I nodded and as I passed Danny's desk, I threw into his lap a slip of paper. Let's hope that boy reads it. On it I had written, 'Tucker's in trouble. If I'm not back by 10 minutes, tell the teacher' I looked through the classroom window and was relieved to see Danny reading the slip and paper and looking up at me worriedly. I smiled and nodded before running off.**

"**Tucker!" I called out as I ran through the halls, careful to keep my voice low so as not to alarm the teachers. I ran out to the fields where we would sometimes eat lunch and ran around, calling for him. 'Where could he be?' I turned around looking and looking. Suddenly, I spotted something shiny on the grass. Dashing over, I picked it up. It was Tucker's PDA! Something was definitely wrong. That boy would never part with his PDA unless he had dropped it in a struggle and wasn't aware of it. The signs of a struggle were evident on the grass. It was trampled and at one point, the shoe had dug in so hard in the soil, it left a print. I looked around and noticed that Tucker had been dragged, judging by the marks on the grass leading out of the school. Suddenly, I stepped on something. Looking down, I saw it was Tucker beret. Something was definitely wrong here. Tucker always wore his beret! I looked around worriedly, hoping to catch sight of the Tucker or the people who had dragged him away.**

"**Sam!" a voice called out. I turned around and saw Danny running towards me.**

"**Danny! What are we going to do? I think Tucker's been kidnapped!" I was so worried for him. He had been my best friend since pre-k! If only I had waited for him instead of dashing of, maybe, just maybe he would be safe. Suddenly, Danny pushed me away and jumped back himself just as a bright pink ectoblast hit the grass, scorching it. What? I stared at the scorch mark, and then looked up to see a black haired ghost with bluish skin and with a cape. I rolled my eyes as I saw the cape. Why must every villain have a cape? That was so cliché!**

"**If you want your friend back, bring me the Infi-map" said the ghost before disappearing in a tornado if pink. **

"**Wha…?" I turned to look back at Danny who just gritted his teeth and glowered.**

"**Danny?" I asked as I looked at him.**

"**Nothing" he said as he turned around and then shivered.**

"**Are you alright?" It was summer already; there was no reason for Danny to feel cold.**

"**I'm fine, be right back" he said and dashed off. Suddenly, I heard the shrill cry of,**

"**Ghost!"**

**Not much but as you can see, Tucker's been kidnapped and in the next chapter there's going to be a lot of conflict so please review:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Dp characters**

**Oh crap, I thought. Better find Danny and warn him. Taking off in the direction I saw Danny had run off to, I rounded the corner just as Phantom took off.**

"**What? Danny?" He couldn't have gone far with how much he was shivering…looking around, I ran towards the school. Suddenly, a huge blast blew me off my feet. When I looked up, the lower part of the school wall had been blasted away.**

"**I will have your pelt, whelp!" yelled someone or something.**

"**As if!" I could distinguish that voice as Phantom's. The two ghosts took off into the sky and began fighting. Missiles flew and ectoblasts met them in an explosion of blue and green. The fight continued. The armored ghost shot some sort of net at Phantom which he got caught in but managed to break out in almost no time.**

"**Time we end this" he yelled out as he shot a blast of blue towards the armored ghost, freezing it. Shooting another ectoblast towards it, the ice broke into pieces, along with the ghost. And inside, was a small green ghost with short arms and legs, speaking in a squeaky little voice,**

"**I'm the ghost zone greatest hunter! Put me down this instant whelp!" Phantom just shrugged, produced his thermos and sucked the ghost up into it. Unable to hold it in any longer, I began laughing. That ghost was so damn funny! Hearing that voice of it, I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Sam?" Phantom turned around at the sound of my laughter. Oh darn. **

"**Hi" I said as I crooked my little finger at him in a small gesture.**

"**What are you doing here? It's dangerous. You could have gotten hurt you know" said Phantom as he held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand hoisted myself up, dusting the dust off of my skirt.**

"**I'll be fine" I said as I continued dusting.**

"**But…" he tried to say but was interrupted by a shrill voice calling,**

"**Phantom! I knew you'd come back for me!" yelled Paulina in that irritating voice of hers. Running over, she jumped onto Phantom and began hugging him.**

"**Ugh, get off me" said Phantom as he tried to get Paulina off.**

"**Hello…slut" I said smugly as I stood with my hands on my hips.**

"**I would like it if you would cut out that disgusting behavior especially in front of me" I said as I raised an eyebrow at her hand which was playing with Phantom's hair.**

"**Mind your own business, loser" said Paulina before she turned to Phantom and asked,**

"**Right?" Phantom sighed, pulled her hands off and set her in front of him and said,**

"**Listen, whatever your name is, I know you're a nice girl and all but please don't come near me. I don't feel anything for you and I'm a ghost" At Paulina's crying face I smirked. 'Serve that slut right for calling me bitch!' I thought as I watched her run off.**

"**So, you haven't answered why you were near the school building" said Phantom as he turned to me.**

"**Fine, I came to find Danny are you happy?" I asked as I glared at him. **

"**Oh…" he said and began rubbing the back of his neck. That was so like Danny! I thought as I watched him suspiciously. Nah couldn't be. Suddenly, the ground shook violently.**

"**Whoa!" I yelled out as I fell, I reached out and tried to grab onto something, only to grab onto Phantom.**

"**Whoa!" he yelled out as he fell along with me.**

**Heh, its really short but this is all i could do with all the homework and all **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

"**Ouch…what was that?" I murmured as I rubbed my head.**

"**Don't know…might be a tremor" answered a voice from above. I looked up and found myself face to face with Phantom, our noses just inches apart. I blush bright red and managed to yell out,**

"**Get off me!" and tried to push him away. **

"**Oh! I'm sorry" he scrambled up and began looking everywhere else except at me.**

"**Whatever" I said as I stood up.**

"**I need to find Danny, have you seen him?" I asked as I looked at him, finding it really hard to restrain myself from tackling him.**

"**Who's Danny?" he asked as he averted his eyes from me. I glared at him and said,**

"**If you know me, why don't you know Danny? I'm beginning to think there's something fishy going on, Phantom" I said coldly. **

"**Well…I could have fallen asleep whenever his name was being called out…" Man, that boy was such a bad liar! Even an idiot would be able to tell he was lying.**

"**I'm a boy" I said suddenly.**

"**What? You are?" So maybe Phantom was naïve too…or could it be clueless? Somehow that reminded me of a person but I just couldn't put my finger on it. **

"**No, I was lying" I said.**

"**Oh, well I got to go, bye!" with that he took off, not even leaving me a chance to question him more.**

"**Oh well, finding Danny's more important" I said to myself before running off towards the school building.**

"**Danny!" I yelled as I neared the school.**

"**Danny! Where are you?!" I was worried. The appearance of the ghost and the disappearance of Tucker had me more worked up than I thought I was. What if the ghost came back and had decided to take Danny too? That ghost was strong, I could feel it. **

"**Danny!" I yelled out again and again.**

"**Sam!" I whirled around to see Danny coming out from an alley.**

"**Danny!" I ran over to him and had to restrain myself from hugging him. He looked fine and seemed to have no injuries whatsoever.**

"**What happened? Why were you in the alley?" I asked as I looked him over, to make sure that he wasn't hurt at all.**

"**Well, the ghost was attacking and I thought I'd better hide" said Danny as he smiled at me.**

"**I was worried you know. Tucker's been kidnapped and I was worried that the ghost might have kidnapped you" I said as I looked down at the ground.**

"**Sorry" Danny murmured.**

"**Anyway, what's the Infi-map? Do you know that ghost or something?" I asked, remembering how Danny was glowering when the ghost had appeared.**

"**Um…no…I don't know what the infi-map is. I don't know that ghost either…" said Danny quite unconvincingly. **

"**Alright…I'll believe you…for now…" I said as I looked at him skeptically. If Tucker had been kidnapped by the ghost, what would that ghost do to him? Torture him? I couldn't bear to think of what Tucker must be going through at that time.**

**Meanwhile at Tucker's**

"**Wahh!!" My baby is gone!" yelled out Tucker as he searched frantically. **

'**What is it boy?" asked an annoyed ghost, with black hair and bluish skin, donning a cape. **

"**My PDA! It's gone, gone! I can't live without it!" yelled out Tucker as he began throwing things around.**

'**Just a few more days of having to bear this…' thought the ghost as he left the boy to his searching and whining.**

**Haha, just wanted to try and add some humor in there. And we all know that there won't be an exchange if the hostage is killed XD A side note: due to examinations, i will not be updating for the weekend and next week. I might start updating again on thursday or friday though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

Back to Sam and Danny

Well, I thought as I looked down at the PDA in my hand, he's probably more worried for his PDA than his own safety. Typical Tucker, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Sam?" asked Danny as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Right, I was questioning you about the infi-map" I said as I turned to look at him. I was really skeptical about him not knowing what the infi-map was. The look on his face at that time told me differently.

"Yeah, I really don't know anything about the infi-map" said Danny. I looked into his eyes and finally sighed.

"Fine, but if I find out that you do, I am never going to be your friend again" I said as I glared at him to emphasize my point. He nodded.

"Come on, we need to get both you and I cleaned. We're covered in debris" I said as I grabbed his hand and made our way to my mansion.

"Sam? Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Danny as he looked up in awe at the mansion looming before us.

"Sure. It's been my home for 14 years. How could I not know where my home was?" I said as I rummaged in my pockets for the key and upon finding them, opened the door.

"Hello? Granny, are you home?" I called out as I kicked off my boots and looked up the stairs.

"Bubeleh! How was your day at school?" asked my grandma as she came out of the kitchen in her wheelchair.

"It was great. I taking a friend to get cleaned up in my room okay?" I asked as I looked at her. She nodded and whispered in my ear. Upon hearing what she had to say, I blush bright red and shouted out in protest,

"You're imagining things, Granny!" I turned to Danny and grabbed his hand before proceeding to drag him up the stairs. Once we were in the privacy of my room, I turned to him, waiting for the questions.

"You're rich?" he asked as he looked around in awe at the furniture and my stereo.

"I thought the mansion was obvious enough" I said offhandedly as I walked into my closet to find some clothes he could wear. Finding them, I grabbed him and walked out.

"Well, no one at school knows about this. If you told, Paulina would leave you alone and maybe even be your friend" said Danny as he looked through my CD collection.

"Right… And then I'll be a world class brat. I pick being labeled a loser over that any day" I said as I tossed the clothes to him.

"Why do you have clothes for guys in your closet?" asked Danny as he looked at me quizzically.

"Tucker stays over all the time and forgets to bring his clothes home so that explains where I get my clothes. Anyway you should go and change. I'll wait" Danny nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

'Ding Dong'

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the mansion. I got up and made my way down the stairs to see Grandmother opening the door and inviting a blond haired, blue eyed and well built boy into the living room.

"bubeleh! There's a boy asking for you!" she called out in a cheery voice.

"Coming, granny!" I answered as I walked down. He was probably another suitor that my parents had asked to come.

"You are Sam?" asked the boy whom I deduced was a foreigner from the way he spoke. I nodded mutely and he grinned.

"I'm pleased to meet you my fiancée" he said as he took my hand and kissed it. Wait, fiancée?! What the heck was going on?

"Your parents said if you were to fell for me you would become my fiancée. Judging by how you looked at me just now, I assume you're already in love with me, I am right milady?" asked the jerk with a smug smile. I glared at him and stomped on his foot hard.

"Ouch! That is no way to treat your fiancé!" yelled the jerk as he hopped on one foot, his hand caressing the other.

"I hate you, you conceited foreigner jerk" I said before stomping up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door hard.

"Argh! Stupid father! Stupid mother! I hate them!" I yelled out as I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

"Sam? I heard what that guy was saying just now. Is it true you're his fiancée?" asked Danny as he stood somewhere near the bathroom door. I looked up at him from my pillow and screamed,

"No! I hate that conceited jerk and my parents!" I yelled out before burying my head in my pillow and continuing my screaming. Danny must have walked over to me because I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, I can lend you my shoulder if you want" I laid my head on his shoulder as he put his arm awkwardly around me. I had had enough of all these engagements, I had no idea how long I could keep up with my tough façade. When ever this sort of thing happened, I always felt that my parents saw me as a toy, to be sold to the highest bidder. The boys I was always engaged to were sons of my father's business partners. They treated our engagement as a way to improve business with each other. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't stand my parents and their ways anymore. Burying my head in Danny's shoulder, I cried. Sobs wrecked through my body as I cried. I had enough of being treated like a thing. The only one I could trust was grandmother. Danny rubbed my back awkwardly as he attempted to comfort me. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

"Thanks" I sniffled out as I looked up at him and managed to give him a weak smile. I had never cried in front of anyone before, not even Tucker. Danny gave me a sense of security. I knew that the moment of my weakness or the fact that I had cried would never be leaked out.

"No problem. I better be getting home" said Danny as he looked at me uncertainly.

"Let me wash my face and I'll walk you to the door" I said as I made my way to the bathroom and washed up quickly. I splashed water on my face and smiled a great big smile in the mirror. Satisfied, I nodded to myself and walked out.

"Let's go" I said as I led the way to the door. By now, the jerk had gone. As Danny put on his shoes, I opened the door and stared wistfully outside.

"Sam, I'm done" said Danny as he tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded and stepped aside to let him pass.

"Bye Sam. You know if you ever need someone, you can always find me" said Danny before he leaned down and kissed me quickly on the cheek once and was off. My hand found my way to my cheek as I stared out at Danny's back. Closing the door, I walked back to my room in a stupor before collapsing on my bed.

**Well, sorry for the long wait. My exams are over but i still need to study so the chapters won't be updating as regularly as before. And also as you noticed, Danny is started to make some moves towards Sam. As for Sam's crying, well it was from my past experiences, what i saw and what actually happened to me and a few friends but just altered. Plus i bet you did feel sad if your parents treated you like that. anyways that's all please review!(i'm getting naggy) XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Danny Phantom characters**

Next Day

I had woken up early only to remember that Tucker had been kidnapped by some idiot ghost. Thinking of that made me want to beat up the ghost that had kidnapped Tucker, so it wasn't hard to guess I was in a bad mood for the whole morning leading teachers and students alike to avoid me. Danny smiled at me a few times but I was so angry at the ghost, my face was kept in a permanent glare for the whole morning. Not even Paulina, the queen of idiots dared to insult me. Once lessons were over, Danny came over and sat down next to me.

"Have you told Tucker's parents what happened?" asked Danny as he looked at me concerned. I shook my head. I hadn't known how to break the news to them. What was I supposed to tell them? 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Foley? Its Sam, your son's been kidnapped by some ghost, sorry?' Hell, I did rather die than have to be the one to tell them that. Even though there had been no cases of ghosts kidnapping humans up till now, it was believed that if you were ever kidnapped by a ghost, you would never come back to Amity again or to the land of the living.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Tucker" said Danny as he looked apologetically at me. I merely grunted before resting my head on my table. Even though I wanted to rest, it was obvious that many were glaring at me as all sides of my body felt hot. I whipped around and saw a girl with plaited black hair, wearing thick glasses, dressed in a blouse and pleated skirt glaring at me. I shot her a death glare and turned back to the whiteboard. Once my face was fully turned, I couldn't help but break out into silent laughs. To think that a nerd would like Danny and show it that obviously had me hysterical though I tuned the sound of my laughter down least my classmates or the teacher heard. Danny was looking at me weirdly, as though I had just grown a second head. I smiled up at him before concentrating on my textbook, my indifferent face slipping back on.

"Psst… What was so funny back there?" whispered Danny.

"Nothing…just thought that nerd was cute…getting jealous like that…" I murmured the last part, not wanting Danny to hear.

"Mister Fenton! Miss Manson! Just what is it that is so important that you can't talk about it after my class?" yelled out our teacher, Miss Yeo. Both Danny and I jumped out of out skins before regaining our wits and looking up at the teacher awkwardly.

"Um…I was asking Danny about…" I trailed off as I looked at the whiteboard and what she had written on it.

"About?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"About how volcanoes are formed" I said as I caught sight of the word volcanoes on the whiteboard.

"Is that so Mister Fenton?" asked Miss Yeo as she turned to look at Danny who nodded quickly. Miss Yeo sighed and simply said,

"Fine" Danny and I both gave a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"But if you have any questions please ask me Miss Manson" continued Miss Yeo. I nodded and smiled at the teacher innocently. Miss Yeo was clearly taken aback but then continued to teach. I smirked. It was so easy to get a teacher to turn back to what she/he was doing just by smiling.

"Were you smiling for real just now?" whispered Danny as he kept his eyes on Miss Yeo.

"It wasn't real" I answered. Danny simply nodded and didn't talk to me until the bell for break went.

"Remember to do your project over the holidays!" yelled Miss Yeo above the scraping of chairs and chatter of the students. The students groaned before rushing out the doors of the classroom, heading for the cafeteria. As soon as everyone had emptied the classroom, leaving only me, Danny and Miss Yeo, I pushed back my chair and stood up along with Danny, preparing to go to the cafeteria. As we walked down the now empty hallway, Danny spoke.

"I think you should smile more" I turned to stare at him, my expression clear. I was obviously asking why.

"Your smile is very beautiful" said Danny as he smiled at me as if to emphasize his point. I turned to the other direction since I knew that I was blushing.

"Hey maybe you should ask Phantom to help you find Tucker?" suggested Danny. At the mention of Tucker, my head was cleared.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at Danny suspiciously.

"Because he's a ghost and that other ghost might be keeping Tucker in the ghost zone" I thought about it. It did make sense since ghost originated from the ghost zone and there were probably only 2 in the whole world. One, right here in Amity named the Fenton Portal designed and created by Jack and Maddie Fenton. The other in Wisconsin, designed and paid for by Vlad Masters. But how was I going to get to either portals was a mystery for now. Jack and Maddie Fenton would never permit me or any other person to enter the portal other than them since they were trained in the field of ghosts and were top ghost hunters and researchers in the world. Vlad Masters would also never allow me near his portal since I've only met him once and yet my parents didn't know him at all. All they knew was that he was a powerful, rich and influential man. Wait…If Jack and Maddie last name were Fenton and Danny last name was also Fenton didn't that mean that Danny was related to the two? I stopped abruptly causing Danny to turn and look at me. The gears in my head were moving and an idea was slowly developing in my head. I turned to look at Danny and gave him my most innocent smile before walking up to him and asking,

"Are you Jack and Maddie Fenton son?" Danny looked taken aback. He took a few steps back and quickly uttered,

"No! What makes you think that?"

"You do have the same last names and Fenton isn't that common" I said as I smirked. I got him where I wanted as I saw him sigh; his shoulders slumped and said,

"Fine I am"

"I need a little favour from you" I said as I grinned.

"What?" asked Danny, a hint of slight fear and discomfort creeping onto his face.

"I need you to get me permission to go in the ghost portal"

"What?!" he practically yelled. I simply nodded as he stared at me helplessly.

"Why? It's dangerous in there, you should know!" yelled Danny as he looked at me as though I was insane.

"Because, if I can't find Tucker in there, I can ask Phantom for help as a last resort" I answered.

"But why not ask Phantom now?"

"He's not here and I don't trust him"

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"Because, no one ever said he wasn't evil" I answered.

"I'll prove to you he isn't" said Danny before we were interrupted by a loud boom and sounds of screams and shouts coming from the cafeteria. Another boom and the plaster and dust were blown into the air, stinging our face as a strong wind blew them against us, making me feel like we were in a sandstorm. Just what was going on? The screams and shouts had not ceased. And even as we walked, I could hear cries of pain and evil laughter, delighting in the pain of those. Even if it was a ghost attack, none of them had been this bad. And almost no one had been injured. I was wary. What were we going to find there?

**Well, guess i should explain about danny and his parents. In reality, no one in school knows who danny parents are so Sam managed to figure it out.(she's smart) XD and for exactly what is going on in the cafeteria? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

As we reached the cafeteria, I was shocked at the damage. Tables and chairs had been burned to nothing and the parts of the floor were charred with scorch marks. Parts of the wall had collapsed leaving a layer of dust is its wake. Laughter rang in my ears and bounded off the walls. As the laughter continued, the walls which were already weak began to crumble. I noted the danger and scrambled to the people under that wall and managed to get them out before the wall collapsed. I turned to where Danny was to see if he was okay but I couldn't find him. Panicking, I ran over to where he had been standing and began looking in all directions for him. He just wasn't there. Suddenly, the ceiling crumbled and crashed down onto the wall, Phantom with it. Luckily, no one was under that part of the ceiling at that time.

"Phantom!" I gasped. Was all this destruction his fault? Or was it mine? Did the ghost get impatient and decided to do this as a warning of what it would do if I didn't get it the infi-map? While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice that another ghost had appeared and was aiming for me.

"Sam!" yelled out Phantom. I looked up in time to see a pink ghost ray aiming for me. Gathering my wits in time, I managed to escape but just barely. I sighed in relief.

"This is between you and me Plasmius!" yelled out Phantom angrily before charging at the ghost who had told me to get the infi-map, Plasmius. I watched, growing more and more worried for Phantom as it seemed that none of Phantom's attack was working on Plasmius. Phantom was apparently very tired after continuous attacks and was panting heavily. I wanted to help him but what could I do? I wasn't like Phantom, I didn't have paranormal powers like him and I didn't have any weapons that could hurt a ghost. Perhaps I was wrong after all. Phantom was putting his afterlife on the line just for us. I could see how badly he was getting beaten up. Unable to take it anymore, I rushed out of the cafeteria to see if I could find any weapons that could hurt ghosts. Since Danny was the son of the two ghost hunters in town, perhaps he had some weapons that could hurt them. With that thought, I made my way to the classroom where our bags were. Reaching there, I hurried over to Danny's bag and muttered an apology for going through his stuff before rummaging through his bag. Strangely, I found a wrist ray which looked like a watch in his bag. As I took it out, it shot a blast at the wall, leaving it charred. I grinned at my find. The blast had been green, the most common colour for ectoblasts and ectoplasm was the only the thing that could hurt ghosts to my knowledge. As I was preparing to leave, I spotted a thermos sticking out of Danny's bag. It looked strangely familiar. Suddenly, I remembered. This was the thermos that Phantom used to catch ghosts! It could be of help. Grabbing it, I hurried back to the cafeteria where Phantom and Plasmius were still fighting.

"Give up child, you'll never defeat me" said Plasmius as he looked on amusedly while blocking Phantom's attack. Hiding the thermos and wearing the wrist ray in my hand, I made sure that my hand in a ready position to release the ectoplasm.

"At least I'm not a lonely old man who lost the love of his life to someone else!" yelled out Phantom as he continued aiming blast after blast at Plasmius. At that, I noted that Plasmius eye seemed to twitch in annoyance. As I crept my way to the back of Plasmius, I made sure to avoid the ghost rays that were seemingly flying everywhere. As soon as I was behind him, I took aim with the wrist ray. Once I was sure, I fired. I watched as my target hit its mark, causing him to lose his balance for a while and for the shield he had created to disappear. Phantom took the chance and aimed an especially strong ectoblast at Plasmius.

"Tch!" Plasmius said as he took the hit. He looked behind him and made eye contact with me. Catching sight of the wrist ray on my hand, he flew at me yelling,

"Stupid meddling human!" I took aim yet again and shot but he dodged it. Desperate, I began shooting again and again without bothering to take careful aim. He dodged each and every one of them and continued heading for me at high speed.

"Sam!!" Phantom yelled out before I felt someone pushing me out of the way.

"Oof!" I cried out as I landed, Phantom beside me holding my waist. I blushed before I shook my head. This was not the time to be thinking like this.

"Phantom?" I questioned as I shook him gently. He opened his eyes to reveal his bright green irises.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled out before blocking an attack from Plasmius with a ectoplasmic shpere. I looked down. I knew that what I had just done was reckless but I had only wanted to help. More people would get injured if Plasmius didn't leave. And more damage would be caused by the fighting.

"I was only trying to help" I said, defending myself.

"Still!" said Phantom as he shook his head at me. I glared at him.

"If the fight continues, you're going to run out of energy and by then who'll protect us?" I asked. Phantom looked surprised at what I had said.

"We'll talk about this later. Now just get yourself to safety" he was about to disable the sphere but I held him back.

"You might need this" I said as I handed him the thermos. He looked at it then at me before smiling gratefully.

'Thanks" with that, he disabled the dome and flew into the air to continue the fight with Plasmius. Once Plasmius was distracted from me, I made my way to his back once more. Phantom might have seen me but gave no hint that he had. Taking careful aim once again, I shot. The blast made its way to Plasmius but just as it was going to hit, he flew higher and dodged it. I gasped and immediately ran back to the crowd, in the hope that he wouldn't notice me if I hid in the crowd. Luckily, while he was searching for me, he paid no heed to Phantom and was blasted by him. As he saw Phantom take out the thermos, he cursed before disappearing in the same tornado of pink. By now, ambulances and police cars were already arriving and the injured were being carried onto stretchers and on the way to the local hospital. As I watched, I felt arms holding my waist and found myself flying.

"Warn me next time will you?" I said sarcastically.

"Didn't I tell you to get to safety?" asked Phantom as he set me down on the roof of my mansion.

"And watch you get beat up?" I asked as I turned around to look at him. He gave a sigh but what he said next surprised me.

"I thought you didn't trust me. Why would you want to help me if you think I have some evil motive for protecting Amity?" I knew that even if I hadn't trusted him before, after seeing him risk his afterlife just to protect us, I guess I felt that he could be trusted.

"No one would risk his life like you did just to protect us" I answered. He looked surprised at what I had said. I smiled at him before noting that he had cuts all over his body.

"Come on, you need to get those treated" I said as I pointed at his cuts. He turned us intangible and phased us to my room.

"Wait here" I said as I pushed him down on my bed and went out to find a first-aid kit. Finding it, I hurried back to my room.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked as I looked down at his cuts which were all over his body. They must have hurt a lot but I couldn't see how he could stand that pain for so long.

"A bit" he answered, watching as I took out some antiseptics and began applying it on his cuts using cotton. As I dabbed at his cuts, he hissed.

"Bear with it" I said. As soon as I finished, I grabbed some plasters and covered up the cuts with it. As my hand slipped down to his abdomen to cover up one last cut, I found his suit wet and when I took my hand away, I saw that it was covered in ectoplasm.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled out angrily. Pulling him up to his feet, I proceeded to usher him into the bathroom.

"Go wash your wound. I'll get you some clothes and a towel" I said before shutting the door on him and rummaging through my walk-in closet for some clothes and a towel. Finding them, I knocked on the bathroom door to find myself face to face with his naked torso. Blushing bright red, I thrust the towel at him before slamming the door. Once the door was closed, I managed to calm down my heart. I had to remain calm when I treated him so I tried to tune down my blush by humming the song 'My Immortal' by Evansence.

When Phantom had dried up, I dressed his wound. I was horrified at how deep it was.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked as I looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah it'll heal in a day or two" I nodded.

"You should rest here for a while before going back to your Ghost Zone" I said. He was about to protest but I glared at me and made it clear he was staying no matter what.

"Fine" he said and pouted. I laughed. Who knew Phantom pouted? And he looked really cute when he pouted. Just like a child who couldn't have his candy. I smiled at him and told him that I'd bring him something to eat. As I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen, I didn't notice the shadow lurking in the background.

**Well, since i wasn't sure what was the name of the wrist ray Sam and Tucker used in claw of the wild i just deicded to call it that XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters**

"So…Daniel has a new friend…interesting" the shadow smirked before disappearing. At that moment, I turned around to see nothing. 'Strange…I could have sworn I felt a chill' I thought before I shook it off. 'Probably just imagining things' I had no idea how my normal life was going to change drastically. As I continued down the stairs, I wondered about what to get for Phantom. I didn't even know if ghosts ate or not. 'I guess I'll just make him a salad' even if it was for someone who had saved my life, I am not someone who's going to sacrifice innocent animals just to please. Plus I wasn't one who sought to please. An example of people who sought to please would be Paulina and my parents. As I stepped into the kitchen, I was surprised to find my grandmother here and preparing a salad nonetheless!

"Bubeleh! Take this up to our guest alright?" said grandmother cheerfully.

"What?" I was at a complete loss. How did grandmother know there was someone in the house?

"Don't you have a guest upstairs with you? You should bring him something to eat" grandmother smiled kindly at me before thrusting the plate of salad at me and rolling her wheelchair began to leave.

"Thanks, grandma" I said as I smiled gratefully at my grandmother. Grandmother returned the smile before saying,

"Now, go. It's not polite to keep guests waiting" I nodded and dashed up the stairs. Talking with my grandmother was one thing that never failed to cheer me up. Grandmother was just so understanding and open-minded. Unlike my parents who were so demanding and narrow-minded. Who the heck had arranged marriages now? Well, a minority probably still did that but it was just a minority.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on my door. 'Weird. This is my room and I still have to knock before entering. But its going to be better than walking in on Phantom dressing or anything similar' I thought as my mind flashed back to the time when Phantom had opened the door and I had seen his naked torso. Just thinking about that made me blush bright red.

"It's your room. Did you bring anything?" Slowly, I opened the door. Once I made sure it was safe, I nodded and handed him the salad.

"You should know that even if you saved me, I'm not going to sacrifice innocent animals to please me" I said, my hands on my hips.

"I didn't expect that" said Phantom as he smiled at me and began wolfing down the salad.

"You eat like you haven't eaten in years" I said, the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

"That fight really drained me" said Phantom before returning to the salad. 'Boys' I thought as I rolled my eyes. I continued to watch the ghost eat. This was the first time that I had seen him eating or off-guard for that matter.

"I'm done" said Phantom as he turned to look at me.

"I'll go wash it" I said as I reached over and grabbed the plate. There was almost nothing left on it. 'That fight really did drain him' I thought. As I exited my room (again!) I made my way downstairs. This time I was certain I felt no chill. The previous incident must have been my imagination then. I didn't want to go assuming things worse still, think that there had been a ghost in my house other than Phantom. As I made my way down the stairs, I completely ignored the piece of paper at the bottom of the staircase. Only when I had washed the dish and was coming back up the stairs did I notice it. Bending down, I picked it up and flipped it over. As I read the words on it, I grew pale.

"Phantom!" I yelled out in a panic.

"What?" he asked as he came rushing down.

"Look at this" I thrust the paper at him and sat. I looked up at him worriedly and watched as his face grew pale before becoming contorted with rage.

"Plasmius" growled out Phantom. His expression was like Danny's when he had seen Vlad.

"What are we going to do? Everyone's going to be in danger because of me!" I yelled out. Okay, I may hate Paulina and all the popular kids at my school but I sure as hell didn't want them dead because of me. I would never be able to live that guilt down considering that I survived.

"There has got to be something we can do" said Phantom as he read out the letter as if he was trying to find a clue within it.

"To: Samantha Manson

If you do not want all the students of Casper High and maybe the citizens of Amity Park dead, bring me the infi-map in 10 days. Once the 10 days are up and I still have not received the infi-map, the students of Casper High will die.

Plasmius"

"Phantom, what is the infi-map?" I asked as I looked at him. I had to do everything I could so that everyone in Amity would be safe!

"You're not planning to give him what he wants are you?" I nodded.

"No! You can't give him that! He'll be able to take over the world with it!" yelled Phantom as he shook me.

"What about the students and the citizens? I don't want them to die because I didn't even try to find the infi-map!" I yelled out.

"Look. We will find a way. Don't worry. Plus I'm sure that everything will be fine. I will protect you and everyone else, alright?" asked Phantom as he looked at me kindly. I had finally calmed down.

"Yeah" I said softly.

"So sorry to break up the touching moment" said a sarcastic voice behind me.

"Fright Knight" said Phantom as he flew backwards up the stairs with me in tow. As he phased us into my room, he placed me on the ground and said,

"Stay here and don't come out until I say so alright? Please" Normally I would have done the exact opposite of that but hearing the urgency and worry in his voice; somehow it made me feel that the Fright Knight wasn't exactly a lame kind of ghost like the box ghost but a powerful one, like Plasmius. I nodded and complied.

"Don't wreck my home" I said with the hint of a smile.

"I won't" said Phantom before phasing out of my room. Soon after, my windows which had been covered by the curtains seemed to be having some kind of light show. Green lights filled my room. I dashed over to the curtains and drew them apart to see Fright Knight and Phantom locked in a fierce combat. Ecto-rays flew back and forth and the people on the ground were all running to their homes, screaming.

"Phantom" I called out in horror as he was hit on the chest by an ecto-ray. I ran to my book case and began rummaging through it.

"Come one…where is it…ah! The legend of the Fright Knight!" I exclaimed as I took out the book and began flipping through it.

"To cease the storm, the end the fear, the sword must sheathe, in pumpkin near!" I yelled out in excitement as I read out the incantation to seal the Fright Knight. But the only problem was where was I going to get a pumpkin? I ran to grandmother's room, not bother to knock.

"What is it Sam dear?" asked my grandmother as she looked up calmly.

"Granny do you have any pumpkins?" I asked.

"Plenty in the store help yourself!" said grandmother cheerily. I rushed to the store and flung open the door. Grabbing one of the pumpkins, I dashed back to my room where Phantom and the Fright Knight were still locked in fierce combat.

"Phantom! Get his sword" I yelled out as I threw open the window.

"Silly human girl! Mind your own business!" snarled out the Fright Knight as he charged me. Holding up my wrist, I released an ectoblast at the Fright Knight which only managed to delay him by a bit. The Fright Knight shook himself and began charging at me again, his sword raised high, prepared to strike.

"Sam!" call out Phantom.

**Sorry for the late update and all but my school had this one week activity planned out XD anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the danny phantom characters**

"Stop!" I yelled out as I held out the pumpkin and the Fright Knight's sword sank into it. My eyes widened at the chance and I took it.

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheathe, in pumpkin near!" I yelled out hurriedly. There was a bright green explosion and I was thrown back.

"No!" yelled out the Fright Knight as he reached out to the sword, only to be thrown back by another bright green explosion, green static generated from the pumpkin and spread near it, a bright green light appeared and began sucking up everything, including the Fright Knight.

"It's working! It's sucking everything into the ghost zone! " I yelled out excited. But that excitement only lasted for a second before I was lifted off my feet.

"AHHHH!" I yelled out in fear.

"Sam!" Phantom called and flew over, grabbing me and flying us out of danger.

"Thanks" I said as I held on. 

"No problem. You can't listen can you? I told you to stay and not come out" said Phantom as he chided me.

"You did say that but I was in my room and you didn't say I couldn't help" I answered smugly.

"Well…we should get back" said Phantom as he flew me home and set me on the ground.

"And I should be going too" he added as he prepared to take off.

"Hello? I said you were going to stay here till your wounds heal!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"But…"

"No buts!" I said as I dragged him down back to the ground. 

"Plus its not like you have a curfew or something" I added offhandedly.

"Well…maybe I do…" dragged out Phantom slowly. 

"I'll be going to the bathroom!" he announced and zoomed off. 'Boys' I thought as I went to my bookcase and randomly selected a book. "**Ghosts of Past and Present**" I read the title out loud. Well, this should be interesting; I thought as I opened the book and began reading.

"Ok done" Phantom announced as he came out.

"Shh" I shushed him as I continued reading the book

"What are you reading?" asked Phantom as he flew over and peered over my shoulder. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was even paler than normal.

"Hey are you sure you're fine? You're getting even paler" I asked, concerned. 

"Yeah…" he nodded. I turned back to my book and continued reading.

"So ghosts have been terrorizing humans since long ago huh?" I asked casually.

"I think so…" Phantom answered, seemingly unsure. I sighed, went to my bookcase, selected a book and handed it to Phantom.

"This should help you get your mind off anything it's on right now" I said before sitting down and continuing.

"**Witches and black magic"** Phantom read out the title. He seemed to consider if it was a good idea to open the book. After a few moments, he shrugged, opened the book and began reading. We spent the next few hours reading, totally absorbed in our books.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang. I got up, not wanting to trouble my grandmother.

"I'll get it!" I called out and raced to the door. As I opened the door, I saw a most unpleasant sight. Vlad Masters stood there with an arm around a boy my age. 

"Samantha! It's a pleasure to see you again well" he said pleasantly. I merely nodded and asked what they wanted.

"Why, I just wanted to see my future daughter-in-law. Nothing's wrong with that right?" at the words 'future daughter-in-law' I got angry. My parents had actually engaged me! And without my knowing or consent! Angrily, I slammed the door in Vlad Masters face and stormed back up the stairs to my room. As I walked in, I slammed the door so hard, I was sure the bang echoed around the house.

"Did something happen?" asked Phantom. I glared at him. It was obvious something had obviously happened to get me so riled up.

"Sorry, standard question. What happened?" asked Phantom as he flew over to me.

"Those idiot parents of mine engaged me to Vlad Masters son! Argh! How could they do this?" I yelled. I grabbed my pillow and began to bash my head repeatedly into it.

"They engaged you to Vlad Masters son!" yelled out Phantom. I looked up surprised. Why would he have such a reaction? It was me who was getting engaged, not him.

"Why are you yelling? You're not the one who's engaged against your own will. And when did Vlad Masters have a son! He's not married!" I yelled as I continued bashing my head against the pillow, muttering something along the lines of stupid, controlling, disregarding parents.

"Sam? You'd better stop that" said Phantom as he tore the pillow away from me.

"Give it back! I need to vent my frustration!" I yelled angrily.

"Look, I'll take you to a really nice place if you calm down. I swear you will love it" said Phantom as he desperately tried to keep the pillow away from me.

"Fine" I said as I crossed my arms and looked away. Phantom was floating, as a last resort of keeping the pillow away. There was no way I could reach that high without a little help or a ladder so I gave up. But not before chucking a few things at him, which he dodged and made me even more pissed.

"Alright, here we go!" announced Phantom cheerfully as he literally swept me off my feet and into the air.

"Hey!" I yelled out in protest, clutching tightly on to him.

"Sorry" said Phantom sheepishly as he set me down. We had flown in silence, with me still steaming over the whole 'future daughter-in-law' thing. 

"Look" said Phantom as he turned my head. What I saw was something I was sure I would never forget. The sun setting in the horizon gave the sky a pink tinge, lighting up Amity Park which rested in the shadow of what I concluded to be a mountain. A few birds were flying in the sky, adding to the beauty of the sunset.

"It's beautiful" I said as I stepped forward, amazed. 

"Yeah, I come out here to think sometimes" said Phantom. The scene before me calmed me down completely. All my anger and hatred, well…maybe just a little hatred had disappeared.

"Thanks" I turned to Phantom and gave him a smile, a genuine one this time. My gratitude came from the bottom of my heart. I was also glad he hadn't made fun or done anything that might have made it even worse.

"Sam…about Danny Fenton" 

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked as I gave Phantom my full attention.

"Well…if he's keeping any secret from you, he doesn't mean it" said Phantom. I looked on confusedly. How would Phantom know anything about Danny? What was he implying? Before I could ask, however, I was once again swept off my feet by Phantom who flew me home and stayed with me, even though I thought he might have ran off once I was asleep.

**sorry for the late and short update. its like lately ican't think of a good way to continue this story but i'll try. really sorry if its crappy and uninteresting and all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters**

The Next Morning

"Sam, wake up" called a voice.

"Mmm, just five more minutes" I murmured as I turned away. Suddenly, I felt a chill on my waist and felt myself being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating.

"Phantom, put me down right now!" I shouted. I had gotten too used to this to get freaked out.

"Alright you don't have to shout" said Phantom as he placed me down gently and rubbing his ear immediately after he had put me down.

"I'll go get us some pancakes" I said as I walked out of the room. Luckily, today was Saturday and the school would need some time to fix the cafeteria so it would be about a month before school would reopen. Everyone had gotten used to this. Ever since the ghost attacks began, the school had been a constant target with repairs being made almost regularly and students had been told to stay at home. As I walked into the kitchen and began to whip up the pancakes, I didn't notice a certain man and my grandmother sitting at the table talking. When I finally noticed, I felt the tension in the air and my grandmother was furious. I could tell from the looks on her face and the agitated way she held her cup of tea and drank from it. And that certain man was…needless to say, Vlad Masters.

"Grandma, what is that man doing here?" I asked as politely as I could while referring to a man I knew his name 'that man'.

"Oh, bubeleh, he's here to discuss the engagement party. Mr. Masters, I'm afraid to say that Sam is not getting engaged to your son. I am the one who makes the final decisions here, Mr. Masters" I was needless to say shocked. This was the first time I heard my grandmother speak in such a formal tone and with so much venom. I just looked on shocked at how my grandmother, my peace-loving, fun-loving, carefree and ever polite grandmother talked like a businesswoman.

"Sam, dear, why don't you bring that up to your friend? I'm sure he's hungry" I nodded and hurried up.

"By the way, bubeleh, nice…um…watch" she added. I looked at my hand and noticed I still had the wrist ray on.

"Thanks" I said, a bit embarrassed that I had well 'borrowed' it from Danny without his permission. As I ran up the stairs, I heard the two talking politely but the atmosphere was tense. I could feel it even as I ran up the staircase. I opened the door, plunked the plate down on the table and headed for my bed.

"Did something happen?" asked Danny as he looked at me.

"Yeah, Vlad Masters decided to pay a visit and discuss my engagement party" I spat out with nearly as much venom as my grandmother had back then.

"So how did it go?" asked Phantom as he grabbed a piece of the pancake and ate.

"My grandmother's talking to him about it. Fortunately she's against it" I said.

"Well, um I think I'll go down and take a look" said Phantom as he turned intangible and phased through floor. I sighed and decided that I might as well eat. My grandmother would talk my parents out of this stupid engagement like she always had before. As I dropped the pancake in my mouth, I heard shouts and screams below. I choked, surprised. Once I had swallowed the pancake, I ran out my room and down the stairs as fast as I could. My grandmother was in the living room instead of the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to her for answers.

"Mr. Masters ran off and then this vampire-like ghost came in. Phantom appeared and now those two are fighting in the kitchen" grandma said with an air of nonchalance. Honestly, I could care less either but I might as well see what those two were fighting about. Looking down to check that I still had the wrist ray on, I ran right into the kitchen. My grandmother, obviously not expecting me to run right into danger called out,

"bubeleh, what are you doing?" I looked back to give her a reassuring nod and was gone. Once I was in, I looked around and saw the damage. The table had been completely destroyed (Not that I liked it at all) and the toaster, sink and others were either charred or completely destroyed. I sighed. I was going to have a hard time explaining this to my parents. Speaking of parents, I was reminded of Vlad Masters. He had to be in here some where. And no matter how much I despised him, I still had to save him. (I just didn't want to be guilty if he died)

"Mr. Masters!" I called out, completely ignoring the two ghosts fighting above me.

"Sam!" Phantom called out. I looked up and saw Plasmius and Phantom in the air.

"I'll be out after I find Mr. Masters" I said and continued looking for him.

"Crap" Plasmius whispered which was unfortunately heard by both Phantom and Sam. i looked up questioningly, my brain already beginning to piece together the pieces. Plasmius showed up right after Vlad Masters had exited. Masters did not seem like the guy who would stay in a room with two extremely powerful ghosts and Plasmius apparently was worried about me finding Vlad or not finding him at all due to the fact that Vlad Masters was Plasmius.

"You're Vlad Masters!" I yelled out immediately after reaching the conclusion. Plasmius had a surprised look on his face which was quickly rearranged it into a murderous glare.

"Smart girl but I'm afraid you won't leave here alive after knowing that" said Plasmius as he charged at me.

"Dammit!" I called out as she dodged by just barely. Never had I been more grateful for the judo and martial arts training that I had taken as a child. But even if I had mastered them, I could not fight a ghost with them, only dodge and that was difficult, seeing as Plasmius moved so fast it was hard for me to keep up.

"Sam! Get out of here!" Phantom yelled at me. I looked up at him, then down at the wrist ray. Perhaps it was time I proved myself capable of fighting and protecting myself. Reaching down, I took off the combat boots which I often wore. That would speed my movement up. Phantom and Plasmius looked on, confused. Both were wondering why I had taken off my boots when I disappeared. It might have seemed like I teleported for I was behind Plasmius when Phantom finally saw me again and Plasmius had taken a hard hit to the back, courtesy of the wrist ray. This was the first time I had done this, revealing my inhuman speed as my parents liked to call it. Phantom was gaping and Plasmius seemed shocked.

"I'm not as weak as you perceived me to be!" I said as I smirked at the two.

"How is it possible? For a human to move at that speed?" said Plasmius as he looked at me.

"I'm not as normal as you think I am" I said. This part of me was what I liked best. It made me unique and different from others even though at the beginning, my speed had been the same as everyone else but after training hard for years and still continuing, I could move really fast. My parents had not wanted anyone to find out so had got the boots for me. Since combat boots were my style and my parents couldn't find any pink boots which were heavy enough, they had consented to the combat boots (not that I asked for it). I smirked as I watched Plasmius standing up.

"That all you got?" I asked, hoping to get him angry enough so that he would lose sight of everything and just concentrate on beating me. It was something I had been taught in those classes. Provoke the enemy and once they have lost their sense of focus, strike. Plasmius growled but it seemed my taunting was not enough to make him lose his focus. No matter, I would get him to lose his focus sooner or later. I continued to run circles around him, shooting at what I thought was his most vulnerable spots. Plasmius began to shoot his ecto rays as one nearly hit me. I narrowed my eyes. I needed to end this fast. Perhaps I should call the Fentons, I thought. I stopped and began to change my direction.

"Where are you going, girl? I'm not done with you yet!" said Plasmius.

"But I am" I answered and took off to my room where my phone would be. Picking it up, I dialed Danny's cell number, only to hear a phone ringing downstairs. That was a surprise. I didn't know that ghosts had cell phones. It kept on ringing as I waited for Danny to pick up. Soon, the ringing faded and Danny answered.

"Hello?"

"Danny, this is Sam. Can you get your parents to come to my house pronto? There's a ghost in there" I lied, deciding not to tell him Phantom was here too.

"I'll…try" he hesitated before answering.

"Thanks" I was surprised. Why would he need to try? His parents were enthusiastic when it came to ghosts and would be here in a flash if they had heard there was one here. Looking around, I felt a sudden chill and I just knew that Plasmius was here.

"Don't come near me" I said, trying my best to sound brave.

"You should have minded your own business girl" snarled Plasmius before a glowing fist came at me.

**Well, i finally got my inspiration back and if you're wondering why i made Sam super fast was cos i wanted her to be able to fight XD anyways please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DP characters. Sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks and how short it is. Exams are approaching so its hard to find time to work on it.**

I ducked down and tried not to scream

I ducked down and tried not to scream. Pointing the wrist ray at him again, I shot and missed. Instead it hit my bookshelf. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I had gone through a lot of trouble to get those books and almost all of them were non-refundable! Furious, I charged at Plasmius, yelling,

"You jerk! Die!" I was furious. But describing it as furious wouldn't even come close to how I really felt when I saw my charred and burned books. I felt another chill and there was Phantom looking amazed at the damage.

"Sam, you okay?" he asked. Plasmius took this opportunity to fly away, leaving me and Phantom in my nearly destroyed room. I glared at the direction in which he had taken off. If I ever saw him or his human form again, I swore I would kick his butt to London and back.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and stood up. Funny thing was, even though my room was damaged, I barely had a single scratch. It could be that I managed to dodge all his attacks or he was holding back for some weird, unknown, most probably crazy and psychopathic reason.

"Let's hope he won't be back" said Phantom as he too looked at the direction which Plasmius had taken off.

"He's not going to be back, we're going to him" I said, determination in my eyes.

"Er…for what?" asked Phantom.

"We need to rescue Tucker, my friend" I said, serious.

"We will, as soon as we figure out a plan" said Phantom, palms up in a gesture of surrender. I nodded, pleased. Ushering him into the bathroom, I began to take a look at his new and old wounds.

"Luckily for you, they aren't serious. You can go back home if you want" I said as I stood up.

"Thanks" said Phantom as he stood up and floated.

"Bye" we both said at the same time and laughed. It was weird. I felt like this was the last time I would see him in a while.

"So, I'll see you again?" I asked uncertainly. He halted before turning around and nodding at me. I smiled, glad. I watched as he flew off, wondering when was the next time I would see him again. 'Well at least this weekend proved to be interesting' I thought as I headed back up to my room and awaited the dreaded day in which I had to go back to school.

Monday

I woke up bright and early. It seemed I had been cured of my late habit. Taking a shower, I felt my body relax as the water splashed onto my body. It had been a long time since I felt this relaxed. Until that is, my mind decided to think about how I was going to explain Tucker's absence to both the school and his parents. Maybe I should come clean and just tell them that some weird vampire looking ghost who was Vlad Masters in disguise had taken him. Or maybe I could just lie to them and tell them he had the chicken pox while he was over at my house and refused to leave my house. But then that would give me a 14 days deadline. I briefly wondered if 14 days were enough to fulfill the request. Sighing, I turned off the tap and stepped out, towel wrapped around me and my hair dripping wet.

'Ding Dong'

The doorbell sounded. I wondered who in the world could be here this early in the morning. Instantly, my mind wandered to Vlad and his son. But Vlad would most probably be crazy to come again after what had happened yesterday. That and he was already a fruit loop. It wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways. I finally knew who it was when the person spoke. It was Danny. I wondered how he knew where I lived until I remembered I had taken him to my home when we were covered in debris from a ghost attack. Slipping on my shirt and skirt, I hurried own to find that it was indeed Danny and he was chatting happily with my grandmother over a cup of tea and a plate of pancakes.

"Oh Sam, you're done" said Danny, smiling as he stood up. I nodded, still a bit astonished at what I had saw.

"Let's go" with that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out onto the street. We reached school in that same way, hand in hand, me in tow. This in turn earned me a lot of glares once we had entered school territory.

"I just became the girls' public enemy" I commented as the number of glares I received kept increasing. I noticed Danny stiffen at the word 'public enemy' and was curious. But I reasoned he was probably feeling guilty for turning me into the girls' public enemy.

"By the way, what do you think I should tell the teacher? About Tucker?" I asked.

"Just say he's sick or something. It'll cause a panic if you told them he was kidnapped by a ghost" I nodded and when Mr. Lancer asked about Tucker, I replied that he had chicken pox. The whole class had burst out laughing when I mentioned he didn't want his face to be seen and cringed inwardly. I just hoped Tucker would forgive me for this.

**nothing much here i guess. The calm before the storm XD anyways please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here is the new chapter. I'm working on another one right now so i'll probably update it later and sorry for not updating for three weeks..exams - -**

The day passed by slowly. Danny and I were often thinking of ways we could get Tucker back leading to us not paying attention in class and being scolded by Mr. Lancer. When the day ended, I returned home still deep in thought on how to rescue Tucker. If only I had powers like Phantom, maybe just maybe I could help. Phantom had promised me that he would save Tucker with me but I wanted to help. I wanted to be useful. Those were my thoughts as I went to sleep that night. I awoke to a warm, happy feeling. Looking around, I saw a black space. A figure approached me from afar. As the figure came closer, I saw it was a woman with long, flowing black hair and the same violet eyes as me.

"Sam" she called out my name. My eyes widened. She reached out to pat me on the head.

"Do you want power? Power to protect those you hold dear?" I nodded mutely.

"Then, I shall grant it to you. The prophecy had said you would be the next great witch and I suppose now is the time" she said. She had a gentle, soothing voice. My body automatically relaxed as the hand she had placed on my head began to glow. When the glowing stopped, I opened my eyes and saw her smiling kindly at me. She took off the necklace on her neck and gave it to me. I looked at it. It was in the shape of the moon and star placed besides each other.

"This will strengthen your powers and protect you. Remember to use your power to protect not harm people without power" with that, she faded out of sight. I called out to her but no voice came from my mouth. The sound of something ringing woke me. Looking around, I thought, 'A dream?' It was so vivid that I found it hard to believe it was a dream. Looking around, I finally realized it must have been a dream. Holding my hands up to my head to touch my forehead, I realized I held something in my right hand. Looking at it I saw the necklace she had gave to me and a book beside me on the bed. It was blank and had no title. Curious, I flipped open the book. I looked at it confusedly when I saw it was blank. Touching the page gently with my finger, words appeared as my finger made contact with the page. I blinked in surprise and quickly withdrew my finger.

"Sammy! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" well, that was another surprise. For a moment, I thought I had heard my mom's voice. Looking over at my clock, I let out a gasp and said,

"She's right!" Hurriedly, I grabbed my clothes and began to change. I didn't have enough time to shower and sniffing myself to make sure I didn't smell, I sighed in relief. Grabbing my backpack, I hurried downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door with a hurried,

"Bye mother, grandmother!" before slamming the door shut.

"Tucker's going to be angry!" I said before I remembered that Tucker wasn't here. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Wherever you are Tuck, I hope you're alright" I murmured as I continued running. When I reached school however, the glares had not ceased. I gave another sigh as I walked through the halls of the school and stopped at my classroom. Looking in, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that Mr. Lancer had not arrived. Walking in, I went to my seat and sat. What I didn't realize was that Danny had taken the seat next to me.

"Hey" Turning around, I nearly yelled when I saw Danny sitting next to me. I cupped my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming out loud and glared at Danny for surprising me.

"You could have told me you were here instead of surprising me" I said as I reached into my bag to pull out the book on my bed from this morning. Looking around to make sure no one was looking (well, except Danny), I placed it on the table and placed my finger on top of the cover. Words began to appear and as they became legible, I read out softly,

"Elemental Magic and others" Looking up, I saw Danny gaping at the book. Immediately, I put it away just as Mr. Lancer came in. The day passed in the same way as the others with Paulina making snide remarks about Tucker and Dash threatening me now that Tucker, his previous source of entertainment and anger outlet was gone. But Dash had not laid a hand on me or stuffed me in a locker yet. I guess it was probably because when he had tried to, I had kicked him and Danny, who was with me at that time, had punched him hard enough to give him a nosebleed. He had run off, holding his nose, telling us to watch our backs.

"So, what was that book about?" asked Danny as he turned to look at me. I turned the other way and asked,

"What book?" Danny placed his hand on my shoulders and turned me around forcefully, surprising me.

"Stop playing dumb! That's not an ordinary book right?" yelled out Danny. I glared at him before deliberately averting my gaze to the side and Danny eyes followed. Everyone was staring at us now.

"Fine, I'll tell you late" I whispered and in a louder voice I said,

"It's none of your business! I read what I like and I like horror okay?!" and with that I slapped his hands off my shoulder and ran off. After turning the corner, I stopped to catch my breath.

"That was some great acting" said Danny as he caught up to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"So, about that book…" trailed off Danny.

"I know, I know, let's go to the roof" I said and proceeded to drag Danny to the roof. When we reached, I took out the book and the necklace.

"What's that?" asked Danny as he pointed to the necklace.

"I suppose you could say these are the two things my ancestress who's a witch gave to me in my dream" I said casually.

"What?"

"Just watch" I said as I flipped open the book and touched the first page of the book with my finger.

"Don't fade, please" I said, hoping that it wouldn't fade even if I took my finger away. I read the contents with my finger still on the page.

"Water spells, fire spells, thunder spells, earth spells, wind spells… that's it! Wind spells!" I said. But however I flipped, I couldn't find the page. Flipping back to the first page, I concentrated on finding the wind spells page. Lifting my finger, I watched as the book flipped its pages by itself and finally stopping. Danny by now was openly gaping.

"All right, here goes" I said as I read the spell word out loud.

"Wind, become my sword and protect!" I chanted. Wind gathered around my hand and seemed to sharpen itself. Deciding to try it out, I approached the fence and brought my hand down. As my hand made contact with the metal, it cut through. I stared in amazement at my hand and the fence. Though I hadn't exactly known how powerful it was, I didn't think it would be able to cut through metal.

"Sam…What did you just do?" asked Danny as he looked at me.

"Used the gift that my ancestress left for me, I guess" I said. Suddenly, a blue wisp came out from Danny's mouth and he began shivering.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked as I hurried over. It was warm out so there was no reason why he was shivering. As I ran over, I didn't realize that the wind around my hand had dispersed.

"I'm fine, I'm going in"

"I'll come with you"

"No!" yelled out Danny hurriedly.

"Its nothing" he added and hurried off. Worried, I quickly grabbed my book and necklace and hurried after him. As I opened the door to go down the roof, I heard the words,

"Going ghost!" and right before my eyes I saw Danny turn into Danny Phantom. Two white rings traveled in opposite ways up and down his body, transforming him into Phantom.

**guess you all are surprised that Sam suddenly turned out to be a witch huh? i thought it'd be interesting and it'll probably develop into a crucial point in the story but anyways please review and tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's the new chapter although its a bit late...heheh**

"What…" I said as I stared at the scene before me.

"Sam!" said Phantom, surprised.

"You, you were lying to me all this time? You hid something so important from me? And I trusted you enough to show you this!" I yelled out in anger as I pointed to the book and the necklace.

"I can't believe you! I actually trusted you!" I yelled out, my eyes blazing, hot with tears. Running, I pushed past him and ran down the steps ignoring his calls. The calls stopped and I heard blasts coming from above but I didn't bother to check them out. I didn't care what happened to Danny anymore.

"But I do care…I care about Danny" I said as I stopped, realizing at that time I did care about him even though he had lied. When I heard a loud crash from above, I immediately began to run back up. What I saw surprised me. Danny was getting beaten up by Skulker.

"You bastard!" I yelled out when I saw the state Danny was in. He was battered and bleeding.

"Fire, raze the ground!" I called out as I placed my hands forward and fire sprouted in a wave from them and headed towards Skulker. While Skulker was occupied, I hurried to Danny and knelt besides him.

"Danny, are you okay?" when I heard no reply from him, I immediately took out the book and flipped through it.

"Come on…isn't there a healing spell or something!" I called out in exasperation. Suddenly, the book began glowing and floating and flipped at a very fast pace stopping near the end of the book before resting on my lap. As I read the first few words of the page, I smiled. Placing my hands on Danny's wound gently, I murmured,

"I call upon the five elements to merge and heal the person who lay before me" immediately, a white glow surrounded Danny and his wounds closed up. The blood stopped and I gave a sigh of relief.

"That's great" I murmured weakly as I felt my eyelids growing heavy. The last thing I saw was Danny, calling for someone. When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. I couldn't see clearly but I could tell it wasn't my room.

"You're awake?" said a voice. I nodded slowly, trying to make out the person before me. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see clearly. After blinking a few times, my vision started to clear and I saw Danny standing before me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I shot him a glare, my face conveying my thoughts. 'I just fainted; how can I be alright?' He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

"Want some water?" I nodded since my throat was parched and talking would only make it worse. Danny returned in a few moments later with my water. Gulping it down, it wasn't long before I could talk. But before I could ask him about his room, I noticed that my book was missing. The pendant was around my neck safe and sound but where was my spell book?

"Where's my book?" I asked immediately.

"It's…" before Danny could complete his sentence, something came flying at him from behind.

"Look…out" I said but it was already took late since that 'something' collided with his head and flew into my lap.

"Whoa, does this thing have a homing device?" said Danny as he rubbed the back of his head where the book had collided.

"Maybe" I said; glad to have the book back.

"So this is your room?" I asked, as I looked around at the surroundings, taking them in. Posters of space and spaceships were plastered on the walls. A toy rock stood on the table beside the bed.

"Yeah, I want to be an astronaut someday" said Danny as he rubbed the back his neck sheepishly.

"At least you know what you want to be when you grow up. I'm not even sure what I want to be" I said. Although I had always been interested in journalism, I had never thought of it as a career that I would pursue in the near future.

"I'm sure you'll find something that interests you" I simply nodded.

"Weren't you mad at me for keeping that for you?" asked Danny suddenly. He sounded hesitant as though he didn't want to remind me of the fight. I laid down with my hands behind my head in a casual pose and said,

"What's in the past is in the past. Plus I can't leave a friend behind even if they did hide something important from me" after a few moments of silence, I heard Danny mutter a 'Thanks'.

"So that healing spell must have been really powerful to make you faint like that" said Danny in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah, merging the five elements takes a lot of concentration and magical energy" I said. I had read from the book in the few moments that I had found it that the spell would only work if I really needed it or else it would backfire on me.

"Sounds as though it's a lot of hard work" said Danny as smiled at me.

"Yeah…I could improve if I had a place to practice on which isn't out in the open" I said.

"There's a training course in the basement. You could train with me if you want every Saturday" offered Danny.

"Guess I have no choice but to take you up on that" I said, jokingly. The tense atmosphere had been lifted and I felt much better. Danny was someone I could really talk to, someone I could confide in. Before Tucker had been kidnapped, he was always the person I could talk to, about anything. And the person I could confide in. Now it seemed as though Danny had became the Tucker in my life well, except for the goofiness and electronics obsession.

"We could go down now to try it out" I said as I slipped off the bed and began walking to the door only to have Danny catch my hand and stop me in my tracks.

"But you just woke up, shouldn't you rest for a bit longer?" asked Danny, concern in his eyes. I could feel my face getting hot and knew I was blushing. I averted my gaze and said in a loud clear voice,

"I'm fine. I rested enough. Plus the other elemental spells won't tire me" with that said, he let go of my hand. I could feel he was still a bit hesitant to let me walk about. Reaching out, I knocked him on the head once.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny as he rubbed his head.

"I'm fine. I'm not some sick patient so stop worrying already" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright" with that said, he led me to the basement and once we got there, pressed a button. But I wasn't focusing on the training course; instead I was focusing on the basement. It look more like a lab instead of a basement with beakers strewn about, some of them with chemicals in them. And right at the back of the basement was a hexagon shaped gate.

"What's that?" I asked as I point to the gate.

"It's a portal to the ghost zone. I got my ghost powers when I went in there and switched it on" I nodded before my eyes widened.

"That thing gave you ghost powers?" I asked, disbelievingly. Danny simply nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get started" he said. I nodded and opened my spell book. The only elemental spells I hadn't used were the earth, lightning and water spell. Deciding to try the water spell, I commanded the book to flip to the page where the water spells were and found out that I could use the water spells anywhere where there was water or water vapour.

"Do you think there's water vapour in this basement?" I asked Danny.

"Maybe, you could try" I nodded and concentrated on gathering the water vapour.

"Water dragon, show yourself and destroy my enemies" I said. Almost immediately, water sprouted from the air before my hands in the shape of the dragon and smashed through the first obstacle course. I stared in disbelief. The obstacle had been completely destroyed by my spell and pieces of it lay the floor. Besides me, Danny let out a low whistle.

"Can't wait to see what the earth and lightning spells can do" he said, grinning at me. I nodded, just as excited as he was though I didn't let it show.

"I think I should use the earth spells outside though" I said.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want plants to grow through your floor and leaves holes there right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I smiled a small smile at him and went on to look at the lightning spells.

"O god of thunder, grant me your power to destroy the one that stands before me" I chanted. Blue lightning sprouted forth from my hands and destroyed the obstacle course, much like how the water spell had. But the pieces of it remaining were charred and burning.

"This is bad" I said as I turned to Danny. He nodded and transformed into his alter-ego.

"I'll see if I can use my ice powers on it" he said. Aiming his hand at the fire, ice came forth and a cool air blew. Then, using his ectoblast, he melted the ice. As the water rained down on it, the fire died down. Both of us gave a sigh of relief, relieved that the fire could be put out and wasn't given the time to spread.

"I think you should use the lightning spells outside too" said Danny as he turned to look at me with a grin on his face. I nodded absentmindedly, thinking of a way to get Tucker back.

"Do you think you could take me to Vlad's mansion 5 days after this?" I asked.

"What? Why?" Danny asked confused.

"I'll spend those five days perfecting my spells and once I'm done, I think we should be able to take on Vlad and rescue Tucker safely"

"It's risky"

"But it's the only plan we got" I argued.

"But you have to rest. Make it 6 days. 1 day for you to rest and regain your energy. If you don't have any energy, you won't be able to beat Vlad. He's a tough opponent but I'll help you" said Danny with a smile.

"Thanks, Danny. I knew I could count on you" I said as I gave him a smile. And so, I spent the rest of my day in Danny's basement, practicing my spells. As night drew near, Danny stopped our training and suggested that it was about time I went home.

"I know of a place you can practice your earth spells tomorrow. See you after school okay?" asked Danny as we stood on the front step of my mansion.

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you at my locker" I answered and went in.

"Man, am I tired" I said as I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed. After a few moments of lying down, I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was done bathing, I came out with my hair wrapped in a towel. After drying it, I flopped down on my bed, totally exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

**There probably won't be any action for some time just training. And Sam didn't forget Tucker XD now it's just training to beat that Vlad and rescue Tucker. 'Colour' and 'Vapour' is the way we spell them in my country so its not exactly wrong. Well, maybe in other countries but if i get used to not typing the U i might suffer during my exams XD anyways please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, this is actually the longest chapter i written XD Anways I don't down DP or any of its characters**

The next day, I awoke to the sound of my clock ringing and birds chirping. Groggily, I slammed my hand on the snooze button on my clock and got up reluctantly. I had been having a good dream in which I was totally kicking Vlad's butt and making Paulina look like a fool. Not bothering to grab my clothes, I headed to the shower. I figured I could just wrap the towel around me after I was done and grab the clothes. Stepping into the shower, I felt myself wake up as warm water washed over my body. About half an hour later, I stepped out of the shower wrapped in my towel. Heading towards my walk-in closet, I grabbed my regular clothes and began to dress. Once I was done, I headed downstairs when I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down to eat it. I was still half-asleep at that time.

"Sammykins, are you feeling alright? You look tired" said my mother, her face right in front of mine filled with concern.

"I'm fine" I grumbled as I looked away. The training yesterday had drained a lot of my energy. I had figured once I got a good night sleep, I would be fine. But it didn't seem that way to me anymore.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You finish your toast, Sammy" said my mother as she saw me getting up. I merely nodded and sat down again, not in the mood to talk.

"And you are?" I heard my mother ask.

"I'm Danny, Sam's friend" Danny's voice reached my ears. My eyes widened. I couldn't let Danny see the state I was in. He would postpone the training if he knew how drained I was from it. Taking out the book, I thought hard about finding a way to regain my energy. When I finally saw it, I blinked in disbelief. I just had to meditate to get my energy back. I couldn't believe that it was so simple. Getting into position, I began to meditate.

"Sammy? What are you doing? You have a visitor" said my mother with a quizzical tone.

"Yeah, I know. I needed to clear my head" I said. As I continued to meditate, I felt energized. I could feel power flowing through me and I could hear the whispers of the trees and the songs of birds clearly. I could hear the water gushing and the wind sighing. When I opened my eyes, I saw Danny sitting across me with a quizzical look on his face. I simply shrugged and continued to eat my toast. I felt much better after meditating. Maybe if I meditated every night after my training, I wouldn't wake up feeling so lousy.

"Come on, let's go" I said to Danny when I had finished my toast and got up.

"Alright" said Danny as he stood up with me. Grabbing my backpack, I turned around to say goodbye to my mother before leaving.

"So what were you doing back there?" asked Danny as he walked beside me.

"I was meditating. The book said I could focus better if I meditated" I answered as I walked faster. I didn't tell Danny how it could help me regain my energy since I knew he would most definitely postpone the training if he knew.

"I see…you aren't hiding something from me are you?" asked Danny as he got in front of me.

"Geez and who was the one who kept their secret from me?" I said, my hands on my hips glaring at Danny who backed down immediately.

"Sorry" I shrugged and continued walking. As we walked into the classroom, the bell rang. We quickly got into our seats and waited for Mr. Lancer. Midway through the lesson, something dropped onto my desk. Seeing that it was a paper ball, two thoughts crossed my mind. Either it was a note from Danny or a note from Paulina who would while I was reading the note tell Mr. Lancer I was passing notes. Looking at Danny who was daydreaming, I was certain it was the latter. As I looked over to Paulina I noticed her staring at me, confirming my doubts. I gave her a smug smile and tore the paper up. I watched in amusement as her face became contorted with anger. That girl was such an idiot. I would never fall for such a silly and simple trap. As the bell rang, I saw both Danny and Paulina heading towards my table.

"So about the place I told you about…" said Danny as he reached my table first. I shushed him and pointed towards Paulina who was heading our way.

"Hey, bitch. Why didn't you read that note? And why is **MY **Danny talking to you?" asked Paulina. I ignored her and continued writing in my notebook.

"Hey, answer me!" yelled out Paulina as she slammed her hand on my table. At that, my eye twitched uncontrollably. However, I forced down my anger and continued to write. Danny at this time was looking at both of us, a confused expression on his face. Paulina was so red in the face you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Dash, hearing the commotion came forward to find out what was going on.

"Oh, Dash! Teach that bitch a lesson! She's ignoring me!" whined Paulina as Dash approached.

"Paulina is actually spending her precious time talking to you, loser. You should reply" said Dash as he cracked his knuckles as a warning.

"Come on, guys. Let's not fight" said Danny as he attempted to calm Dash down.

"I still haven't paid you back for that punch Fenton" said Dash as he advanced towards Danny. At that, I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"And I still haven't paid you back for all the times you stuffed Tucker in some locker" I said with a death glare at Dash.

"And what are you going to do?" said Dash as he smirked at me, sure that I wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"This" I said as I bended his arm at an impossible angle.

"Hey, let go!" said Dash as he tried desperately to free his arm from my iron grip.

"Let go? Sure" I said and tossed Dash over my shoulder with both hands.

"Let me tell you one thing" I said as I walked up to Dash who was lying on the floor, cowering.

"Don't ever mess with my friends unless you want to risk a broken arm" I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Dash, are you okay?!" asked Paulina as she rushed to his side. I looked on coldly as Paulina fussed over him.

"You're a monster! How can you do that?!" yelled Paulina as she turned to me.

"So I'm a monster for hurting him? What about those geeks he beat up and landed in the hospital because of him? I had enough of you guys. Just because you're rich and popular doesn't mean you can bully those who are weak. I'm just standing up for those who were bullied by you stuck-up snobs!" I said. I felt a bit guilty since I knew I had simply taken out my anger on Dash. Paulina was silent after my outburst.

"Sam…" said Danny as he walked forward and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at Danny, finally beginning to calm down. Without a word, Danny dragged me out of the classroom by the arm and led me to the school roof.

"Why did you do that?" asked Danny as he turned to look at me.

"I was…I was angry" I said.

"Was it about Tucker? Or was it really about those geeks he bullied? Or was it because he was going to hit me?" asked Danny as looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Everything…I guess not having Tucker around really got to me. Plus, I don't think you should get beaten by Dash after what happened with Skulker. Some of those wounds might open up" I said.

"I guess, I should say I'm sorry. I lost my cool back there for a moment. Guess I really should meditate more" I said as I gave a small smile at him.

"I should probably say you should apologize to Dash but knowing you, I know you won't. And Dash would probably beat you up" said Danny as he smiled at me.

"Don't you think we should get back, clueless? The teacher's going to come soon" I said as I smirked at him.

"I forgot!" said Danny as he rushed towards the stairs with me in tow.

"That's why I said clueless" I said. When we got back, Danny stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into his back.

"Ouch! Major Déjà vu" I said as I was reminded of the time Danny and I was rushing back to class and he had stopped because Vlad was in the way and I had bumped into his back.

"What are you doing here, Jazz?" asked Danny as he talked to whoever was in the class.

"Who's Jazz?" I asked from behind Danny as he stepped into the classroom with me still behind him.

"Jazz's my sister" whispered Danny to me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked an unknown voice as I was finally able to stand beside Danny. At this, both of us blushed bright red and burst out,

"No! We're just friends!" Jazz who I was finally able to see, smirked and asked,

"Then why are you two holding hands?" Both of us looked down to see our hands clasped together. Seeing this, I immediately let go of his hand and turned the other way while taking deep breaths. Once I felt myself calm down and the blush receding, I turned back to face Jazz. Somehow, I felt my sides growing hot. Turning to look sideways, I saw the glares of many girls. I merely sighed and ignored them.

"Jazz, not here! And it was because we were late" said Danny who still had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Jazz just giggled and told us to take our seats.

"So, back to explaining why I'm here" said Jazz as she cleared her throat and had a serious look on her face.

"I'm relieving your class since this is my free period and Miss Yeo wasn't able to come because she had a few personal matters to attend to. During this time, you can do anything you want as long as you keep the noise level low and no fighting" said Jazz. Danny who was sitting besides turned to me.

"About the training place I was talking about" said Danny as he looked up to make sure Jazz wasn't heading towards us.

"What about it?" I asked as I looked at Danny.

"We're going to fly there. You're fine with that?" asked Danny as he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at his weird question.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much" said Danny just as Jazz approached our table.

"Hey, little brother" she greeted.

"Hey" said Danny as Jazz bended down to whisper something in his ear. Danny nodded in response and she smiled. Turning to me, she said,

"So you know Danny's secret?" I nodded.

"You must be really special for Danny to tell you" She said with a knowing smile.

"Actually, I stumbled upon his little secret" I said.

"Oh" she said. After that, she left and Danny and I continued making plans for my training. Soon, school ended and both us immediately found an unused room for Danny to transform. Closing the windows and curtains and making sure there were no cameras and the door was locked, I turned to Danny and nodded. He took a deep breath and muttered an 'I'm going ghost!' as two white rings appeared around his waist and traveled in the opposite directions, transforming him into Amity Park's hero. Grabbing our back packs, he floated towards me and grabbed both my arms, lifting me up in the air before taking off. I smiled as I felt the wind rushing against my face. Closing my eyes, I relaxed in his arms. I didn't know how long we took to reach our destination but when I finally opened my eyes, I saw we were in some sort of warehouse.

"This is the place you were talking about?" I asked as I looked around.

"It's abandoned so no one comes around. And there's been some stories that a ghost haunts this place so children and adults won't approach it" said Danny as he grinned a sheepish grin at me.

"I take it the haunted story came from you" I said with a knowing smile.

"Kind of" said Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll try the earth spells. Maybe you should stay off the ground" I said.

"Alright" said Danny as he floated up. Taking a deep breath, I chanted,

"Earth, encase my enemies" I felt the ground shook violently and rocks sprouted from underground and surround the crates in front of me.

"I'll see if I can blast it" said Danny as he prepared an ectoblast and aimed it at the rocks. When the resulting smoke cleared, both of us were surprised to see that the ectoblast had done no damage to the rocks.

"I'll see if I can get it to disappear" I said as I closed my eyes and imagined the rocks sinking into the ground. Feeling the ground shake again, I opened my eyes to see the rocks sinking back into the ground.

"I guess you're the only one who can get those rocks to disappear" said Danny. I nodded and said,

"I should try the spells using plants now" I said. Danny nodded and flew up once again.

"Plants wrap your roots around my enemy and trap him" I chanted. This time, the ground didn't shake as violently. I watched as roots shot up from beneath the ground and wrapped themselves around a huge crate.

"Crush my enemy" I continued and watched as the roots tightened the hold and crushed it.

"Wow…" said Danny as he looked at the crate which had been completely destroyed.

"Guess this will be useful for any robots that Vlad has at his mansion" I said as I looked on. Taking out the book once again, I commanded it to show me the water spells. Looking through it, I found a combination spell. Apparently, it combined both the water and wind element to create a hurricane. I pondered over whether the hurricane would affect the people living near. Turning to Danny I asked,

"Do you think if I created a hurricane here, the people around the warehouse will check it out?" I asked.

"Don't think so. As long as it doesn't damage their homes, they won't bother to check it out" answered Danny.

"Great. Here goes" I said as I took another deep breath and chanted,

"Water and wind, swirl and destroy" I watched as rain pelted down and the wind began blowing violently. Soon, the crates were flying about and a few had been smashed. Seeing that it was about to go out of control, I commanded the spell to stop.

"That was wild" said Danny disbelievingly. I looked over to him and was surprised to see him wet.

"You got hit?" I asked as I walked over concerned.

"Not really, the rain just got to me" said Danny as he looked down at his wet clothes.

"Maybe I can do something to help" I said as I flipped to wind spells.

"Wind, warm yourself with fire and blow" I chanted. I watched as the wind blew at Danny drying him.

"You should continue while your spell dries my clothes" said Danny as he closed his eyes, apparently enjoying it. I nodded and turned to face the front again.

"Water, become a wave and crash down on my enemy!" I chanted as a giant wave came forth and crashed down onto the crates. I made sure that the water wouldn't touch Danny or me in anyway.

"You know, if you had a bigger place, you could make it a really huge tsunami" said Danny.

"Yeah, it'd totally destroyed Vlad's mansion" I said jokingly with a laugh. Danny smiled and I continued to work on my spells.

"Wind, swirl and protect" I said as the wind formed some kind of dome around me.

"Danny! I want you to blast this dome!" I shouted to Danny, hoping he could hear.

"On it!" said Danny as he gathered an ectoblast in his hand threw it at the dome. I watched as the dome absorbed the ectoblast and aim it right back at Danny.

"Whoa!" said Danny as he dodged it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to be thrown back at you" I said as I rushed over to Danny.

"It's fine. I dodged it" said Danny as brushed himself.

"Let's call it a day, the sun's already setting" I said as I looked through a crack in the roof my hurricane spell had created.

"Yeah, I'll fly you home" said Danny as he grabbed our backpacks and me began to fly. Soon, we reached my mansion and he set me down on the floor gently.

"Thanks" I said as I turned to face him. He handed my backpack to me and said,

"It's no problem. We'll practice your spells at the lab tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, bye" I said as I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Bye" I jumped when I heard Danny voice besides me and knew he had phased himself through the door.

"Danny!" I said as I glared at him. He gave me a sheepish grin and took off. Sighing, I made my way back up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Today's training hadn't exhausted me as much as yesterday's had. Grabbing my clothes, I headed to the shower to bath. About half an hour later, I was done. I spent around an hour meditating the regain the magical and physical energy I had spent on training. Soon after that, I flopped down on the bed to sleep.

'Tap, tap' I woke up not to the sound of my clock ringing, but the sound of tapping. Groggily, I opened my eyes and got off my bed.

"Who is it?" I said as I headed towards the source of the tapping, which was the window. As I pulled the curtains away, I saw Danny standing outside. Unlocking the window and sliding them open, I stared at him in disbelief.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"2 ghosts are on the loose and I can't handle them both so I was wondering if you could help" I nodded.

"Let me get dressed in my regular clothes and I'll come" I said as I headed towards my walk-in closet.

"I think you should dress in something else in case someone recognizes you and a mask to hide your face" said Danny. Looking around in my closet for a mask and clothes that wouldn't make me stand out, I noticed a black butterfly mask that I had bought in a moment of folly. Looking around for something to wear, I picked a black top with a skull in the middle and black jeans. Putting them on, I walked out and turned to face Danny.

"So am I recognizable?" I asked.

"I wouldn't recognize you if I hadn't been here from the beginning" I smiled and said,

"Let's go" Danny grabbed me and flew out of the room.

"Here we are" said Danny as he let me down near the music store.

"Where's the ghost?" I asked as I looked around. Danny was about to reply when a loud blast came from inside.

"There. And here's a Fenton thermos to catch her. After you're done wait here for me. I'll take you home" I nodded and strapping the thermos to the waistband on my jeans, I rushed in. Once inside, I spotted the ghost inside.

"Yo, so you're the ghost boy girlfriend huh? Name's Ember and you're about to meet your doom!" said Ember as she adjusted the button on her guitar and strummed a note. A huge pink fist came out of the guitar and flew at me. Remembering the wind protection spell, I chanted

"Wind, swirl and protect!" wind immediately gathered around me in a dome and reflected the attack back at Ember.

"What?" said Ember as she barely dodged her own attack. I didn't give her a chance to recover as I quickly chanted,

"Water dragon, show yourself and destroy my enemies!" immediately water sprouted from my hands in the shape of a dragon and dashed towards Ember. I watched as the water dragon pushed her back and slammed her into a wall before disappearing. I watch for any signs of movement from her and was surprised when she stood up shouting,

"This is not over yet!" and adjusted another button on her guitar. Immediately, I put up the protection spell and reflected it back at her.

"Plants wrap your roots around my enemy and trap her!" I called out as the roots sprouted and wrapped themselves around Ember tightly. Taking out the thermos, I said,

"It is over" and watched as Ember was sucked into the thermos.

"I'll remember this girl!" she yelled out. I sighed and turned to walk outside to wait for Danny. Soon, Danny came back, rattling his thermos.

"Here, I caught the ghost" I said as I handed him his thermos.

"Did she give you any trouble?" asked Danny as he looked at me.

"No. I had my wind spell to help me" I said as I shook my head.

"You're probably tired" I nodded, too tired to speak. The last thing I remembered was being lifted into the air. When I woke up, I had been tucked into my bed.

**Not much of a cliffie but a bit of a fight between Ember and Sam. Also the appearance of Jazz (finally) XD anyways please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dp or any of its charaters. I only own Sam's ancestress(OC)**

**Well, it's been kind of long since i updated but even though it's the holidays i had to go back for school for extra lessons...argh i hate school. Sam's thoughts are in italics since i thought it would be more easy to tell this way**

* * *

'Must have been Danny' I thought with a smile. Grabbing my clock, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw it was already 8am. I was in the midst of throwing on my clothes when I realized that today was a holiday.

"Silly me" I muttered as I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Deciding to find Danny so I could train my magic, I realized that I didn't know where his house was or his cell phone number.

"This is pathetic" I said as I stared at the phone. Turning to look at the computer, an idea struck. Rushing over to it, I switched it on and searched Fenton, Amity online. I smiled when I found the picture of the house. It was easily recognizable and grabbing my jacket since it had gotten colder, I switched the computer off and ran downstairs. I found Danny's home easily enough what with the glowing neon sign and all.

'Ding Dong'

I waited for someone to open the door. Soon, I heard footsteps and Jazz opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Danny?" I said uncertainly as I looked at her.

"Oh, you're Sam right? Danny's girlfriend?" said Jazz teasingly. I blushed and immediately retorted,

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Jazz just gave a knowing smile and let me in.

"Danny! Your girlfriend's here to see you!" shouted Jazz up the stairs.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Danny shouted as I heard more footsteps. Soon I saw Danny walking down the stairs hurriedly.

"Sam! You're here! I was going to go get you since I just remembered you didn't know my address" said Danny as he smiled at me. I decided not to tell him how I had found his address since it was stalker-like in a way.

"Yeah" I said as I looked elsewhere.

"Jazz, we're going to the basement" said Danny as he took my hand and led me to the basement. I could have sworn I saw Jazz smiling before she disappeared out of my sight.

"So, what spells are you going to practice on today?" asked Danny as he turned to look at me.

"Ice spells. They might come in handy" I said as I smiled at Danny and took out my book.

"I'll go set up the obstacle course" said Danny as he disappeared. Commanding the book to show me the ice spells, I was surprised when instead it started glowing brightly. I closed my eyes on instinct at the bright light. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a place that resembled the middle ages.

"Where am I?" I murmured to myself as I looked around confused.

"You are in my timeline, Samantha" said a voice behind me. I spun around to see my ancestress.

"You never told me your name" I said as I looked at her.

"Amber" she said.

"Come, I will show you something important" She said as she turned around and began walking away. I followed her, wondering why there was no one else around.

"The book has decided that the time has come for you to summon your guardian" She said as she walked into a cave which lit itself up as she walked.

"My guardian?" I asked as I looked at candles that were in the shapes of moons or stars.

"Yes, your guardian. It is a magical being that will protect you. Every witch has one. For the more powerful the spell, only the most powerful would be able to cast it without any incantation. You should have noticed shouldn't you? That when you are chanting your spell, you are completely defenseless unless you have a defense spell" I nodded as we continued to walk even deeper into the cave. Finally when we had reached the deepest ends of the cave, it revealed a room with intricate patterns on the floor.

"For the summoning ritual, you will have to prick your finger and let your blood drop right in the middle of this magic circle" said Amber as she pointed to it.

"Don't I need to chant something?" I asked.

"You only need to repeat after me" said Amber.

"Goddesses of the Moon and Star answer my call and grant me a loyal servant who will accompany me for life. Bound us and by my blood I swear I shall not betray and nor will my guardian" Feeling weird, I repeated after Amber after which I pricked my finger and let it drop onto the middle of the magic circle. Immediately, there was a bright flash of light and wind blew upwards causing me to use both hands to flatten my skirt. When both the light and wind had settled down, I looked up to come face to face with a gigantic wolf.

"I see, your guardian is the Silver Wolf. It is not much of a surprise though, seeing as both of you draw your power from the moon and stars" said Amber as she looked at the two of us.

"This is my guardian?" I asked in disbelief.

"My name is Silver Wolf. You may call me Silver if you wish" said Silver. I nodded.

"Have you noticed your new necklace?" asked Amber. Looking down I saw another necklace this time hanging from it was a wolf.

"You will summon your guardian through this necklace. Make sure to bond with your guardian or else you will not be able to work together" that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

"Sam! Sam!" I woke up to the sound of my name.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked as I looked around and saw Danny's basement and Danny's concerned face close to me.

"AHHH!" I yelled out as I scrambled away.

"You're okay Sam" said Danny as he gave a sigh of relief. I nodded before wondering why he was worried.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at Danny.

"When I came back, I saw you lying on the ground and no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up" said Danny as looked at me, the concern still evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just had a trip to the past" I said as I instinctively touched the necklaces on my neck. Looking down I saw the guardian necklace. 'Now that I think about it, she never did tell me how to summon my guardian' I thought as I hurried to the book. Thinking hard on summoning guardians, I waited as the book began to flip.

"To summon your guardian, you simply need to call out your guardian's name" I read aloud. _It was that simple_? I thought as I looked at the necklace. Clutching it, I murmured,

"Sliver Wolf" Immediately, the same magic circle appeared beneath my feet and after another bright flash and gust of wind, Silver stood before me proudly.

"Sam? It's a bit crowded in here. Can you shrink that thing a bit?" said Danny, his voice strained.

"It's my guardian! And sorry!" I yelled out as I turned to face Silver.

"Can you become smaller?" I asked.

"You simply need to place your hand on my head and think about shrinking me to the normal size of a wolf" Its voice echoed in my mind.

"Alright" I said as I placed my hand on the head of Silver and concentrated. Another flash and Silver was standing there except this time, smaller.

"Whew, I was suffocating back there" said Danny as he appeared in front of me.

"Sorry about that" I said as I made my way towards Silver Wolf and patted it on the head.

"So that's your guardian?" asked Danny as he approached us.

"Yeah, my ancestress kind of showed me how to summon him" I said as I looked at Silver who was glaring at me.

"I'm not a pet" that was the first time I noticed that its mouth didn't move when it talked.

"Are you communicating through telepathy?" I asked.

"Yes" I simply nodded and turned back to the book to find my ice spells.

"Ice that which is eternal, freeze my enemy eternally" I said as I pointed at one of the targets on the obstacle course. Ice immediately covered it and when Danny tried to break it using his ghost ray, it rebounded instead.

"This spell is suitable for encasing an enemy who must be sealed away or cannot be killed. In a way, it is a sealing spell. Majority of the ice spells in that book are sealing spells. The one which you have just used is a Level C sealing spell" said Silver.

"Level C? They classify spells into levels?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Level A is the strongest sealing spell which can only be broken by the witch who cast it. Level B spells can be broken by witches who are at the same level of power as the witch who cast it. Level C spells can be broken by witches and ghosts alike if they concentrate hard enough. Level D spells are the weakest of all sealing spells. They can be broken easily by anyone with the knowledge of magic" explained Silver.

"So Danny could break it easily if he tried hard enough?" I asked.

"Yes. His ghost powers are much stronger than what he demonstrated, that I can sense" said Silver.

"So you were still hiding something from me" I said as I turned to look at Danny who was whistling and looking everywhere except at me.

"Danny…" I glared at him, willing him to look at me.

"Sorry…" he murmured as he looked down at the ground, much like a kid who had just been scolded. I smiled and patted him on the head unwittingly.

"Sam?!" I could feel the surprise in his voice. Finally, I noticed my hand was on his head and I was patting him. Immediately, I snapped my hand away and turned away from him knowing full well that I was blushing, though it was more out of embarrassment.

"Well then, let's go on to the next spell. Those sealing spells will be useful for dealing with Vlad since both of us can't possibly kill him or someone" I said as I turned to the book. Silver was looking at me with a kind of smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You behave just like your ancestress" he answered before trotting to my side.

"I would suggest you try a Level B spell before moving on to the Level A spells. Ask the book to classify them for you" I nodded and did as I was told.

"Eternal snow, turn into ice and seal my enemy" I chanted. Snow blew and wrapped around the target before turning into ice. The ice glowed and a magic circle with the moon and stars side by side appeared where Greek words outlined the circle.

"Since you draw your powers from the Moon and Star goddesses it is natural that your magic circle would have both the Moon and Star" explained Silver. I nodded.

"Th…at…'s…c…oo…l…d…Sss…a…m…" I heard Danny say. I turned to him to see his teeth clattering and his hands wrapped around himself. He was in his human form.

"Sorry! I didn't realize" I said as I started a fire and got him to sit close to it.

"I'm feeling better now, I'll transform so you keep on practicing"

"I'm really sorry" I said as I looked at Danny.

"I'm fine, now go" I nodded and went off to practice my spells.

"The boy and you…do you not realize your feelings for the other?" said Silver though I was sure he was talking only to me since Danny had no response whatsoever. I turned to look at Silver puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No, do not mind. The time will come. Now, try the Level A spells. Be sure not to strain your body" said Silver as I turned back to the book still confused over what Silver had said. Turning to face the obstacle course, I concentrated and chanted the words,

"God of Ice, grant me your powers and allow me to seal away this evil, make it so that only my blood will unseal it" Ice appeared below the target and traveled upwards until it was completely covered by the ice.

"The spell you just used was a blood spell. It is the opposite of the guardian summoning spell. In the guardian summoning spell, you form a blood contract. In this spell, you make it so that only with your blood will the spell unseal itself" explained Silver.

"I see…" I said as I looked at my hands.

"There is another spell, called a Blood Vow. This is often used to ensure that a person will keep a promise. If the person should break the promise, then the person will die" Silver said.

"Why did they invent such a spell?" I asked, horrified.

"Back in your ancestress time, witches were often found out by humans and killed. They thought up the Blood Vow to force the humans to promise not to tell. It was made for them to survive" explained Silver.

"But isn't that cruel?" I asked.

"It isn't if you think about the ways that were used to kill witches, sometimes even regular humans who were mostly women who were mistaken as witches" explained Silver.

"I see…" I said, slightly disturbed by the news.

"It's almost time for lunch Sam, what do you want to eat?" said Danny, breaking the heavy silence.

"Just a salad is fine" I said with a smile as I recalled Silver and followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Danny! I heard you brought your girlfriend home! Where is she?!" an excited, booming voice called out as there was a slam and thundering footsteps.

"Brace yourself" said Danny. I looked at Danny confused as a large man in an orange jumpsuit burst through the doorway into the kitchen and stopped to look at me and Danny.

"Are you Danny's girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, I'm Sam, Danny's **friend**" I said, putting emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"But Jazz said Danny brought his girlfriend home" said the man as he looked at us.

"Jack, dear maybe Jazz mistook her for his girlfriend" said another voice. I could tell the person was a female since her voice was slightly high pitch. A woman walked through the doorway into the kitchen to stand next to the man.

"Hello, dear, I'm sorry about my husband, Jack. Did he scare you?" she asked in a sweet voice. She was dressed in a blue and black jumpsuit, goggles sitting atop her head. I shook my head and she smiled.

"I'm Maddie and you are?" said Maddie as she smiled at me.

"Sam, Sam Manson" I said.

"Oh, I heard so much about you from Danny!" said Maddie excitedly as her smile widened.

"Uh, Mom, I was just going to prepare lunch for both me and Sam" said Danny.

"Oh, go ahead dear, we won't bother you. Come on, Jack, let's go to the basement where we can continue our experiment" Both Danny and I paled as I remember that my book was still in the basement and the obstacle course was still there.

"NO! You can't go!" both of us yelled out.

"Why?" asked Maddie as she turned to us.

"Did you do something bad in there?" asked Jack as he glared down at both of us.

"Uh…We were cleaning up since Sam accidentally fell into the basement" said Danny. I glared at him for making me look like a total klutz while Danny shrugged helplessly.

"Oh, that's okay, we can clean up for you" said Maddie as she gave an understanding smile.

"NO! I…I'll feel bad and regret it for the rest of my life if you don't let me clean it up!" I yelled out desperately.

"Is…Is that so…Well then, I suppose if you really want to clean it up so much, I'll just go and play chess with Jack" said Maddie as she turned to Jack who was muttering about how he was going to beat Maddie in chess. Both of us sighed with relief as the two went out of our sight.

"That was close" said Danny.

"Is that what you have to go through everyday?" I asked as I looked at Danny.

"Yeah, kind of" said Danny as he smiled at me.

"So, I'll go and prepare the salad, you'll go 'clean' up the basement?" asked Danny as he made quotation marks at the word 'clean'.

"Yeah" I said as I proceeded to make my way down to the basement only to see Jazz standing before my book, her hand reaching out to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" I yelled out, causing Jazz to withdraw her hand quickly and turn to look at me surprised.

"Sorry, this…this is an important book that's been passed down in my family for generations. It's very important" I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Was Danny training down here just now?" asked Jazz as she pointed to the obstacle course. I nodded.

"I'll go up and make sure my parents don't come down" said Jazz with an understanding smile. I concentrated on breaking both the Level C and B spells before pricking my finger and letting my blood drip onto the ice from the Level A spell. When all the ice was gone, I pressed the button I saw Danny press for the obstacle course to appear before covering it up and leaving. Jazz was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"I'm done, thanks Jazz" I said as I smiled at her.

"No problem" she said as she turned away from the book to look at me. I made my way into the kitchen where Danny was making the salad.

"Here you go!" said Danny cheerily as he placed the plate on the table.

"Thanks but what about you?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry" said Danny.

"That won't do. How about since you made me lunch, I'll make you some too? But don't expect it to be meat" I said.

"That's fine" said Danny. I looked into the fridge and then at Danny. '_I suppose I could cook some eggs since I did almost freeze him to death and he did make me a salad_' I thought. Grabbing some eggs, I crack them over the pan and began frying them. After they had been cooked, I mixed them with some vegetables and placed the plate onto the table.

"Here, eat up" I said as I sat down and began eating. I was amazed at the taste. '_This is really tasty_'

"Mmm…This is good! Where did you learn to cook like that?" asked Danny as he ate heartily. I simply smiled and didn't reply.

"Well, now that that's over, want to go someplace else to train?" asked Danny. I nodded and the day passed with me practicing my spells and having a practice fight against Danny. Though the results of the fight were not clear since both of continued until evening and were dead exhausted by the time we stopped.

"You know, if you had summoned Silver, maybe you could have won" said Danny.

"This battle was to train my spells and thought incantation so calling out Silver would beat the point" I explained.

"I see…Well, I'll fly you home" said Danny as he took my hand and flew me home. Once we were in my room, I thanked him and went off to shower since I was covered in both sweat and grime.

"It's been so long since I felt so good" I said as I soaked in the bathtub. Soon, I was done and stood out on the balcony waiting for my hair to dry.

"So…this is the descendant of Amber, one of the greatest witches in her time" said a mystery voice far away as it gazed into the ball where it showed Sam standing on the balcony with her hair being blown gently by the wind. It laughed an evil laugh at what it was going to do to the unsuspecting Sam once the time was right.

**Well the last part won't be elaborated in this story since i'm planning a sequel for 'Same' anyways please review and tell me what you think**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well this is the final chapter of Same. Sorry if the fighting was a bit boring...i was never good at fighting scenes and romance isn't my strong point either...anyways i don't own Danny Phantom or any of its character except Amber(OC)**

* * *

Soon the remaining four days passed by in a blur. I spent the first three days training with Danny and trying out new spells. The last day was spent resting since Danny refused to do any training with me and kept an eye on me all day so I wouldn't sneak off to train.

"We're lucky that the deadline isn't up yet" said Danny as he gathered his books. Today was the seventh day and also the day we were going to confront Vlad.

"Yeah, we are. It's a good thing that I can communicate with Silver without releasing him too. He's been telling me a lot of useful things" I replied. It was hard to admit but I was nervous. Vlad was indeed a strong opponent. Even I who had only gone against him once knew it. I heard chuckling beside me and saw Danny chuckling at me. Angered, I demanded that he tell me what he was laughing about.

"Even though you try to hide it, it's still obvious that you're nervous, Sam" said Danny.

"I can't help it. I'm worried that Vlad might have done something to Tucker. And why the hell did he kidnap Tucker in the first place?" that was something I had been wondering for a long time.

"It's my fault" said Danny, as he voice became solemn and his expression downcast.

"It can't be your fault. Vlad and you are enemies" I said.

"It is. Vlad probably saw you and Tucker with me, that's why he thought he'd kidnap Tucker and force me to give the infi-map to him" said Danny.

"That's it? It isn't your fault like I said. Both Tucker and I wanted to be your friends. The only one at fault is Vlad. Plus, I don't regret having made such a great friend like you" I said, smiling at him.

"Do you really just see me as a friend?" asked Danny, looking down.

"You're more than a friend, you're one of the most important friends I ever had" I said with a smile.

"_The boy has already realized it, why can't you?" _Said Sliver in my mind.

"_Realized what?"_ I asked, confused.

"_It is nothing…"_ trailed off Silver as I heard him gave a sigh.

"Sam? Was Silver talking to you?" asked Danny.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around. Whenever Silver contacted me, Danny told me that it was like I was in another world.

"Yeah" I answered as I noticed that everyone had already gone home.

"Come on, we should be going now. Remember to use that spell if we can't beat him with the usual" said Danny as he led me out of the classroom.

"I…remember. Anyway what did you mean when you asked me how I felt about you?" I asked as I looked at Danny's retreating back.

"Nothing much" said Danny without turning around.

"You should go get ready. I don't know if we'll even come back from the fight with Vlad. Don't you want to do something for your family before we go?" asked Danny with his back to me. I thought hard about it. It was true that my parents were overbearing at times but…I still loved them. And my grandmother as well, the one who was always there for me.

"I understand, see you at 7 outside my house, Danny" I said as I ran off.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma! Are you home?" I called out as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid it's only your grandma" said my grandmother as she came out of the kitchen.

"It's alright. Say, Grandma, will you come with me to the park?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking of going there. The air in this house doesn't suit me" said Grandma as she walked off to her room to get ready. I smiled and reached into my bag to pull out the presents I had prepared for my parents. Going up to their room, I placed them side by side on their bed before going to my own room.

"I'm ready bubeleh!" called out my grandmother.

"Coming!" I yelled back down as I closed the door silently and ran down the stairs.

"So why the sudden invitation dear?" asked my grandmother as we walked to the park.

"I just felt like taking a walk with you" I answered as we reached it.

"Ah, the air feels great here doesn't it bubeleh" said Grandma as she turned to me. I smiled and dashed off to buy some ice cream.

"Here. I still remember you would always buy me ice-cream whenever we came to the park when I was little" I said as I handed Grandma her favourite vanilla ice-cream.

"Bubeleh, I know there's something troubling you. You can tell me about it" she said as we sat down on the bench.

"It's nothing. Don't worry grandma" I said as I licked at my ice-cream.

"You know, bubeleh, I'll always be here for you" said my grandmother as she smiled at me. I smiled at her and it wasn't until 6 that we got home.

"Here, grandma. I thought that you'd like this" I said as I handed her the present.

"You didn't have to do something like this bubeleh" said Grandma as she accepted the present. I chose not to say anything and headed up to my room. Grabbing a sling bag, I placed the book inside and heading to the closet, I looked for something that would enable me to move about easily and would not hinder me when I was walking. Finding it, I grabbed it and changed.

"All done" I said to myself as I grabbed the sling bag and after making sure there was no one outside, dashed out my room and out the mansion. It was already 6:50 pm at this time. Standing outside, I waited for Danny.

"You're early" said a voice. I turned around to see Danny in his ghost form. The sky had already begun to turn dark, making him very noticeable.

"So are you" I answered.

"Let's go" said Danny as picked me up bridal style. The wind blew against my face as he flew.

"Is it cold?" he asked as he looked down at me. I shook my head wondering why the atmosphere had become so solemn. I preferred the Danny who was always cheerful and could make me smile.

"Are you worried?" I asked, since that was the only possible reason I could think of.

"Worried? Of what?" Danny asked.

"Worried that we might not come back" I answered.

"A bit" he said. I nodded and the rest of the flight was passed in silence.

"We're here" said Danny as he swooped down and placed me on my feet gently.

"Danny, promise me that both of us will come back. And we'll come back alive" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I promise. And when we come back, I have something important I have to tell you" said Danny.

"I'll listen, so long as you'll come back" I said as I smiled at him. Danny fazed us through the door and we found ourselves inside his mansion.

"I suppose you are not here to give me the infi-map?" said a voice.

"Vlad" I growled out as I recognized the voice.

"If it isn't the girl" said Vlad cockily.

"You think you can beat me? A mere human like you?" said Vlad as he smirked. I smirked at him causing him to glare at me suspiciously. Raising my hands, I thought of the incantation in my mind, '_Water dragon, show yourself and destroy my enemy'_ as I did so, water gathered and took on the form of a dragon before rushing at Vlad. Vlad, who had obviously not expected this was not prepared and took a direct hit. Danny, at that time began to aim blast after blast at Vlad, taking advantage of the situation.

"Why you insolent children!" yelled out Vlad as he flew up from the dust. He had been hit but not badly. Both Danny and I blinked in disbelief. Danny had fired a barrage of ectoblasts at him and yet, he looked almost unharmed. Holding out my palms, I chanted,

"Fire, raze the ground!" fire sprouted forth from my hands and reached towards Vlad. He managed to put up a shield at the last minute but it was too late since the fire had touched him and was burning.

"Danny, now!" I yelled out as Vlad tried desperately to get the fire to settle down. Danny charged up a huge ectoblast before releasing it at Vlad who was hit by it. The dust that resulted caused us to lose sight of him.

"_Call me out now, Sam!"_ said Silver in my mind. Nodding, I touched the necklace with one hand and said,

"Silver Wolf" The necklace glowed before disappearing and Silver appeared in front of me. His back faced me as he guarded me.

"_Call out your staff. You will need it to defeat him"_ said Silver. I nodded and raising my hand high, I chanted,

"Goddesses of the Moon and Star, bestow me a weapon of which will help me in my journey" The staff which had the same pattern as the necklace materialized in my hand. The moon and star sitting beside each other was at the tip of the staff and glowed brightly. Holding it out in front of me, I looked around, searching for Vlad.

"Sam, be careful!" I heard Danny yell out.

"Ugh!"

"Danny?" I called out.

"Wind, blow and allow me to see" I chanted. Wind blew and the dust was cleared away. I gasped when I saw what had happened to Danny.

"Danny!" I called out as I ran to him. He was holding his chest where ectoplasm dripped from it.

"What happened?" I asked as I supported him with my arms.

"_He's coming. Be on your guard!" _said Silver. I turned around, my staff held out in front of me. Both my feet were planted firmly on the ground as I thought hard about which incantation I could use. Suddenly, Vlad fazed through the ground and without warning, threw an ecto ball at me. Holding the staff out in front of me to defend myself, I thought of using the wind shield.

"_Concentrate on attacking, Samantha! I'll guard! It is my duty as your guardian"_ said Silver. I saw Silver standing in front of me and ice had reached all the way to Vlad. I nodded and turned to Danny.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down before him.

"I'm okay, this is nothing" said Danny as he managed a smile.

"You sure?" I asked as I looked at his wound.

"It's me we're talking about. Anyways don't use that spell unless we have no other choice left. You can only use it once every day right?" said Danny as he stood up.

"I won't" I answered.

"_He's coming, both of you, prepare yourself!"_

"Wind, merge with my staff!" I yelled out as wind surrounded my staff and turned it into a sword. Feeling with my powers for Vlad's ectoplasmic signature, I felt it coming from behind.

"HA!" I yelled out as I swung the sword down as hard as I could.

"Tch, you really thought you could win like this?" said Vlad from a corner of the room. He was clutching his shoulder which was dripping ectoplasm. Danny aimed at ectoblast at him from the side which he blocked with an ectoplasmic shield before disappearing.

"Be careful, Sam!" called out Danny to me. I readied the sword in front of me, the best position to strike. Suddenly, feeling something grab my leg, I looked down and saw a gloved hand. In one swift motion, I was tossed through the air.

"Ugh!" the sound escaped my mouth as my back hit the wall hard.

"Sam!" yelled out Danny as he flew over to me. He managed to freeze Vlad in place before looking me over. I clutched my shoulder as it began to bleed.

"I'm fine, this is nothing" I managed out.

"_Hold still both of you. I will heal you"_ said Silver as he approached us. He blew on my shoulder and for some reason, his breath was cold. As it covered my shoulder, it grew warm and I watched in amazement as my injury disappeared. He did the same to Danny who after being healed, looked in disbelief at his chest which was no longer bleeding.

"I didn't know you could do that" I said as I looked at Silver.

"_You never asked"_ replied Silver before charging up a ball of water and firing it at Vlad who had managed to get out of the ice. He dodged it and disappeared. When he next appeared, he was holding a sword and swung it down at Danny hard. A huge gash appeared across Danny's back.

"Danny!" I yelled out in alarm.

"I'm fine…Guess we have no choice but to use it" seeing my worried face, he smiled at me and said,

"If we beat Vlad, I promise I won't die. So concentrate on beating him. And I'll use it on him" I nodded, tears welling up. He was obviously in pain but didn't say a thing. Looking forward I signaled to Silver to freeze Vlad and make sure he didn't escape. Taking a deep breath, I chanted out loud,

"The five elements, Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, merge and strike down my enemy. Even at the cost of my own life, make sure that my enemy will not be able to stand again" as the spell formed, Danny used his ghostly wail on Vlad and while Vlad was still immobile, I fired the spell at him. I watched as it made contact, the five elements hitting him all at once. With our attacks combined together, Vlad was drained of all his energy.

"_Use the sealing spell now, Samantha! Before he recovers" _I nodded and chanted the incantation of the most powerful sealing spell I had found in the book.

"Light that vanquish shadows, merge with ice that freezes evil and seal my enemy. Make it so that no one's blood, not even mine, will be able to undo this seal. Let this evil remain sealed forever, undiscovered" Light gathered and merged with the ice before heading for Vlad. They froze him from his feet before traveling up. I watched in relief as Vlad was sealed completely in the ice. The smile dropped from my face when I felt my chest throbbing. I clutched my chest, wondering what on earth was wrong with me and was surprised when I coughed up blood.

"_You used too much magical power and your body was strained"_ explained Silver. Not caring about myself, I rushed over to Danny who was in even worst shape than me.

"Danny! Are you ok? Open your eyes!" I yelled out in desperation.

"Sam…" I heard Danny's voice.

"I'm here" I said as I held his hand. I was worried and there was another feeling in my heart I couldn't describe.

"Remember I said I needed to tell you something?" I nodded as I gripped his hand tighter.

"I wanted to tell you, I loved you. It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way though" said Danny. My eyes widened at the word 'love'.

"Danny…" I murmured. What was this feeling? Maybe I loved Danny as well, just like he did me. I remembered all the times my heart had raced when he was near, how I couldn't just leave him alone even after he had lied to me.

"Danny…I… I love you too" I said as I finally realized what I felt for Danny was not just mere friendship but love. Suddenly, a warm light reached us.

"This warm light…Amber?" I called out as I looked towards the source of the light. I looked down and saw that Danny's blood was disappearing and when I turned him over, I found out the gash on his back was disappearing. Out of the light stepped a figure. When the light disappeared it revealed Amber. However, this time she had the wings of an angel on her back.

"Good job, Samantha, my descendant. I have healed the boy to the best of my ability. Now it all depends on his will to live" said Amber as she headed for Vlad.

"Isn't there any other way?" I asked, desperate.

"Kiss him. Your powers will then turn into the life energy he needs. Our powers didn't come from just the want to be strong. It also came from the want to protect those that we love. If you do so, he'll live" said Amber as she turned to look at me with a faint smile on her face.

"Alright" taking a deep breath, I leaned forward and kissed Danny. I was surprised when I felt Danny kissing me back. After what felt like an eternity, we broke apart.

"Danny…You're alive!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him.

"Yeah, and Sam…" I looked up at him, about to ask 'what' when I felt his lips on mine. Closing my eyes, I savoured the moment. When we finally pulled apart, I heard a chuckle and immediately jumped back.

"Samantha…you remind me much of myself when I was your age" said Amber as she smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Now, I shall take him to Hell where he will be punished" said Amber as she floated up, along with Vlad.

"Hell? What did he do?" I asked as I looked at Amber.

"Heaven has been displeased with him for some time already. When he was given powers, it was to help mankind but instead he chose to use it for his own benefits. And we believe, he may have released a great evil that had been sealed away with the combined efforts of both witches and wizards of the ancient past" said Amber.

"For that, he must receive his punishment. Do not fear, the seal will not be undone. He will be punished through illusions. For even though he has been sealed, his consciousness is still there" continued Amber as the warm light appeared once more and surrounded them. They disappeared along with it, to heaven I suppose.

"_Now, follow me to find your friend. I have his scent. Samantha…do not recall me when we reach him. He must know of the powers both of you have or else he might turn into your enemy"_ warned Silver. I nodded and followed Silver with Danny beside me. Soon we stood before a room with gigantic doors. Taking a deep breath, I pushed against it. When it didn't budge, I wasn't surprised.

"Well, since I had to tell him I'm a witch sooner or later, I might as well do it now" I said as I chanted,

"Water dragon, show yourself and destroy my enemy" the dragon formed and charged towards the door, smashing it into bits.

"Whoa!" cried out a voice from inside, a voice I recognized as Tucker's.

"Tucker, I'm coming!" I called out as I dashed into the room, Danny and Silver behind me.

"Sam? Is that you?" asked Tucker as I saw him.

"You're safe!" I said as I smiled.

"Yeah, I am…And what the hell is that gigantic wolf?! It's not normal! Oh, Phantom! Hi!" I blinked at Tucker abrupt outburst and how he had switched almost immediately.

"Actually, I have something to tell you" I said as I told him the whole story.

"Danny…since it's your secret, you should decide whether you want to tell him or not" I said as I turned to Danny. I had stopped when I had come to the part about my 2nd encounter with Amber but I had skipped all the parts with Danny in it.

"Tucker, you might want to brace yourself since this might come as a big shock to you" said Danny as he took a deep breath and transformed.

"Wait…Danny is Phantom? Phantom is Danny?" said Tucker as he pointed at Danny then at the empty air besides Danny.

"Yes. And stop pointing at nothing!" I said as I whacked him on the head.

"Come on, get on Silver, he'll fly us home" I said as I climbed onto Silver's broad back. Tucker and Danny both did as was told and after we had dropped Tucker off and was at my house, I recalled Silver and turned to Danny.

"I'm glad you told me how you felt Danny…" I said as I looked at the floor, knowing full well I was blushing.

"Sam…" I looked up, only for my lips to meet Danny's. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. When we broke apart, both of us were slightly breathless.

"I'm glad I met you Sam. See you tomorrow?" said Danny as he smiled at me.

"Yeah" I answered. It was now already 1 am. Opening the door to my house silently, I turned around to wave goodbye to Danny before closing the door, making sure there was no noise. Silently, I tiptoed to my room and decided to take a shower since I was covered in debris from the fight. Soon after that, I went to sleep.

"Bubeleh! You'll be late if you sleep any longer!" called out a voice.

"Grandma?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Turning to look at my clock, I cried out in surprise.

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled out as I hurriedly threw my clothes on and brushed my teeth. After washing my face, I ran downstairs and out the door with a quick 'bye!' before running off.

"Danny!" I called out when I saw him ahead.

"I'd like it if you guys noticed I'm here" commented Tucker. I looked at Danny and saw him smiling mischievously. Both of us knew what to do. Clasping our hands, we stared at each other, completely ignoring Tucker.

"You two are doing this on purpose!" cried out Tucker as he stomped off.

"The last one to reach school is a cockroach!" yelled out Danny as we separated our hands and dashed off, leaving Tucker behind.

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled out Tucker as he chased after. I turned back, laughing as I saw Tucker trying to catch up with us before looking at Danny who was laughing like I was. This was the best. All of us were alive and there was no more Vlad. I just hoped that everything would stay this way.

* * *

**well this is the end of Same. The sequel will be up soon though. Should be this weekend or next week depending on when i get it right. Anyways review please and tell me what you think. The sequel name is 'Angel's Tears'**


End file.
